


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Space Jam

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two days before the wedding of Cherry's brother, she and Atticus are sent away to meet Michael Jordan in 1996 and get him to aid the Looney Tunes in a basketball game against aliens called Nerdlucks from Moron Mountain or else the cartoon characters will become enslaved against their wills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my older brother who is now a married man and is going to be a father in April. This was our favorite movie growing up and he will be turning 30 in January. As for the rest of you, Read & Review!

At a lodge in Tennessee we are being shown decorations for a wedding to be all set as it was getting dark. Cherry and Atticus were visiting, Cherry mostly of course for the wedding and Atticus was a guest. Cherry brought Atticus as they came outside to see an adult male shooting hoops.

"Michael?" Cherry came to him. "What're you doing up? It's after midnight, you have a big day coming up."

"I know," Michael replied to his little sister. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Atticus asked.

Michael shot another basket and caught the ball once it shot through the hoop and bounced back into his hands. "Well, ya know, I never thought I'd be getting married."

"I know, it's shocking for us all," Cherry replied. "You're gonna be great though, and you'll be a great father to Hayden, he already loves you more than his own dad."

"Yeah, I guess he does." Michael smiled softly.

Atticus soon noticed a shooting star.

"Wanna play, kid?" Michael smirked to his sister.

Cherry noticed Atticus drift slightly. "Uh, in a minute."

Michael nodded, then dribbled the ball and went back to playing his favorite sport since high school. Atticus continued to look up as he was wishing inside his head for his very first basketball game with Michael on the same team. Cherry started to make her own wish.

A little while later, Cherry and Atticus were getting sleepy.

"We're gonna go, you ready, Mike?" Cherry asked her brother.

"One more shot..." Michael said as he held his basketball, he looked to the basketball hoop and ran up to it and hopped up as he was dangling his tongue out and pretended to be like his idol from the Chicago Bulls himself: Michael Jordan.

And where out of nowhere; the shooting star stopped mid-air and started to search for its two wishers. Cherry and Atticus went back to the hotel to get some sleep.

Cherry yawned as she hung up her bridesmaid's dress and crawled into her bed for the night. "G'night..."

"Night..." Atticus yawned back as he fell asleep with her.

The shooting star soon found them and then shot right towards them to take them on a trip. The two were completely zoned out and sleepy that they didn't even seem to notice. At least, not yet. And where they were both sent to somewhere that would be the start of a new adventure. Cherry seemed to hum the Wedding March in her sleep since her brother was getting married soon. Atticus began to stir in his sleep as he could feel they weren't home anymore.

Cherry yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I need a glass of water..." she then reached for her glasses and did a double take. "Uhh..."

Atticus seemed to shake in his sleep slightly.

"Atticus, maybe you should see this?" Cherry said.

Atticus woke up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Not the hotel, that's for sure." Cherry replied, not sure where they were.

"Well, wherever we are, we better find the owner." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled out of her bed with Atticus and they wandered around the very strange and unfamiliar place. "What is this place?" she wondered. "It looks like some weird alien amusement park."

"Yeah, but why are we even here?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry said. "We must've eaten something funny at the rehearsal dinner."

"Cherry, you didn't drink any champagne, did you?" Atticus asked sternly.

"No, I was waiting until I'd come out with the other bridesmaids and Ashley." Cherry replied.

"Well, maybe this is a dream." Atticus said.

Cherry then reached out and put her fingers between his cheek. Atticus then did the same.

"One... Two... THREE!" Cherry and Atticus counted and gave each other a sharp pinch. And where they both felt a slight pinch.

"OWW!" Cherry felt the most pain.

"Nope, we're not dreaming." Atticus said simply.

"Augh, Atticus, that felt like a giant hornet splintered me!" Cherry groaned out of pain from the pinch.

"Okay, then that must mean that we are dreaming." Atticus said.

"Owwww!" Cherry groaned.

"It didn't hurt that bad, did it?" Atticus asked.

"No, but... It kinda... Felt like THIS!" Cherry then knocked him against a metal wall.

"Didn't feel a thing." Atticus shrugged.

"Where'd you two come from?" A rough voice asked.

Cherry growled and started to fight Atticus. Atticus growled back and they both ended up into a fight cloud.

The source of the voice got impatient. "HEY!"

Cherry and Atticus then stopped, pulling on each other's hair and looked like a pair of bickering siblings in a typical quarrel.

"I said, WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!?" the voice snarled.

"Um, that's kind of gonna be hard to explain." Atticus said.

"Yeah, we don't exactly know..." Cherry shrugged as she sat on Atticus's stomach.

"Get off me!" Atticus glared as he got her off him.

"NO!" Cherry glared back.

Atticus snarled and tackled her.

"Ow, ow, oww!" Cherry groaned from his strength. "Get off of me!"

"No!" Atticus replied, mocking her.

The figure came out, showing a very tall and fat monsterish man in a suit with a cigar who then reached out and picked them both up by their collars. "I don't know where you two came from, but you both belong to me now."

"Forget it, Fatso." Atticus glared as he used his magic on himself and Cherry and teleported them away.

"Get back here!" the monsterish man snarled.

"Okay, now we're back at the hot-" Cherry was about to say until they were now in a random neighborhood. "What the?!"

"I don't think we're in Tennessee anymore.." Atticus said.

"Stupid teleportation!" Cherry glared at him.

"I sense an adventure." Atticus said.

"We don't have time for an adventure, my brother's getting married in 48 hours!" Cherry replied.

"I think you'll have time for this adventure." Drell's voice said as the star that brought them there appeared.

"Drell...?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

Drell then appeared with a smile, dressed in a jersey with a short-sleeved top underneath with shorts, sneakers, and black socks as he held a basketball in his hands and had a whistle around his neck. "Hi, kids!"

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Your new task of course." Drell said.

"Uh-uh, I don't have time for this, my brother's getting married, that's why we're away for the weekend, REMEMBER?!" Cherry firmly reminded.

Drell soon gave her a smirk, telling her that there was another reason why they were away for the weekend.

Cherry sighed and groaned. "Wha'ts wrong?" she then asked out of irritation of being involved in yet another adventure.

"Well, you see; in this adventure, you two will have to help in a basketball game." Drell said.

"Oh, I can play basketball..." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, I can play too," Atticus smiled. "Who're we playing with?"

"The Looney Tunes." Drell replied.

"The Looney Tunes?" Atticus and Cherry asked awkwardly.

"Yes." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other and cracked up laughing.

Drell fluttered his lips. "When you two numb skulls are done cackling like a pack of hyenas on a sugar rush, maybe you'd like to hear WHY you need to do this before the world is plunged into disaster."

The two of them soon stopped laughing.

"Are you done?" Drell asked.

"Yes..." Cherry said.

"Okay, so, you have to play a game with the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan-" Drell then started again.

"Michael Jordan?!" Cherry said before laughing again.

"I'm serious!" Drell glared.

Cherry kept laughing.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU DOG MEAT!" Drell threatened, which then made her stop laughing. "Good..." he then smiled once that was over. "You guys have to get Michael Jordan to play in a basketball game with the Looney Tunes to save them from being enslaved by aliens from Moron Mountain."

"Okay, so how do we start this adventure?" Atticus asked.

"Well, lucky for you, I'll send you right over to Michael Jordan himself, but you'll be going back to the past," Drell said. "Back in 1996."

"Won't that make us younger?" Cherry asked.

"No, you'll exist in this timeline, but since Michael Jordan doesn't know either of you, you guys will be able to see him without messing with your destinies." Drell replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"That's stupid." Cherry said.

"You're stupid!" Drell glared. "Now, you just have to convince Mr. Jordan to play with the Looney Tunes."

"Oh, leave it to me," Cherry replied. "My brother is the biggest Michael Jordan fan ever, I know as much about him as he does!"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Okay, so you'll go to his home..." Drell took out his wand to send them away.

"Don't mind if we do." Atticus smiled.

"Just don't show your strength just yet," Drell said. "Just let your muscles be for show, but not show-off show."

"Yes, Atticus, dont' show-off." Cherry shoved Atticus.

"I won't." Atticus assured them.

"Are you all ready then?" Drell asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Cherry and Atticus decided.

"Say hi to your brother for me." Drell teased Cherry before waving his wand and sending them back to the 90's when they were actually toddlers.

"Where will end up?" Atticus asked.

"We'll just have to see." Drell smirked as he waved his wand and sent them back in time without telling them any more.

Cherry and Atticus didn't like being in a random spot, but hopefully it wouldn't be anywhere dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

When the two opened their eyes after closing them from the bright light, they found themselves in a baseball game. 

"Baseball game?" Atticus asked. "I thought we were gonna meet Michael Jordan?"

"Of course..." Cherry remembered what her brother taught her about his basketball idol. "Michael Jordan temporarily retired from basketball after the death of his father."

"So then we should be seeing him on the field." Atticus said.

Cherry leaned in from her seat as they were in the stands. They could see a player who was about to bat.

"STRIKE!" the umpire called out.

"Already?" Atticus asked.

Atticus overheard the other players and commented that the player looked great in his uniform, but he did not play very well. The player then went to try again.

"So, Michael Jordan played baseball?" Atticus asked.

"After the death of his father, he lost his basketball mojo." Cherry replied.

"Should we give him little help?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"What're you gonna do?" Cherry scoffed. "Use your magic to make him get a home run instead of striking out?" She then realized she had just given him an idea.

"Strike two!" The umpire called out.

"Alright, do it." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

Atticus got ready for the right moment to use his magic to give Jordan a boost for his baseball abilities. And where it worked as Micheal Jordan hit a curve ball, sending it flying causing him to get a home run. 

"Unbelievable..." The catcher whispered in shock.

Everyone was in shock including Michael Jordan until he shook off the shock and ran around all the bases. The other players and coach then cheered for the former basketball star. And where they soon congratulated him.

"My brother is totally gonna kill me." Cherry said since she was given a chance to meet Michael Jordan with Atticus.

"Hey, what're you kids doing?" a fat guy in glasses noticed that they were trying to get toward the famed basketball player.

"Just going to congratulate Mr. Jordan." Atticus lied.

"Oh, no, no, I can't let anybody bother him," the man shook his head. "I have to make him the happiest player in the world."

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other and just kept walking and the man didn't do anything.

"Hey, get back here, you kids!" the man demanded. "Do you know what I am?!"

"Really sweaty?" Cherry replied.

"Someone who looks like he should really go to the gym?" Atticus added.

The man bore a deadpan face. "No, I'm Stan Podolak."

"Oh, nice to meet ya, so see ya." Cherry said as she then walked with Atticus.

"You kids stop right now, no one is allowed in the dug out!" the man yelled out.

"We're not going to listen to him, right?" Atticus whispered to his best friend.

"Nope." Cherry replied.

"Rebels..." Atticus said as they kept walking to the dug out.

Michael came to the dug out after his home run and everyone gave him the best compliments since he was a Chicago Bull. Atticus and Cherry continued on walking to the dug out.

"Good cut, Michael, good cut." one player said.

"Nice home run, Mike, that was good." another player agreed.

Michael gave small smiles and thanked his fellow players, but he felt a little down in the dumps as he sat down.

"Okay, we should be above the dug out right now." Cherry said.

The two friends looked into the spot and saw Michael sitting with the other players.

"Hey, Mike, you got fans again." one player chuckled.

'I can't believe this is actually happening.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Um... Excuse us, Mr. Jordan, sir..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"You guys want autographs?" Michael asked.

'What do I say? What do I say?' Cherry thought to herself.

"Actually, we just wanted to meet you..." Atticus stammered slightly.

"Of course you did..." Michael replied.

"Oh, Mr. Jordan, I'm so sorry for these trespassers," Stan came back and leaned downward like they did, but it didn't work as well for him as it did for them. "I... I..." he then yelled out and suddenly fell into the dug out.

"That's gotta hurt." Cherry winced.

Michael saw that these kids weren't annoying, so he decided to let them in through the door.

"Hey, guy..." Cherry and Atticus smirked to Stan.

"My name is Stan." Stan told them.

"You all right?" Michael asked Stan. "That was a nasty fall."

"Yeah..." Stan sighed. "Um, let me get rid of these kids for you."

"Nah, they're all right," Michael decided. "They remind me of my own kids."

This was a good sign.

"And you are...?" Michael asked Stan first.

"Oh, I'm Stan," Stan introduced himself. "Stan Podolak, Mr. Jordan, I'm the Barons' new publicist," he then vigorously shook Michael's hand. "I'm here to make your life easier. Want me to drive you somewhere? I will drive you anywhere! Want me to pick up your laundry, babysit your kids, I will do it."

"Eat your Christmas ham?" Cherry added with a smirk.

'I'm not sure if that's the right moment.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry giggled.

"Be nice." Atticus told Cherry.

"I am nice." Cherry replied.

"To Stan." Atticus said.

Cherry seemed to disagree to that.

"Why do you look like you're dressed to go to a funeral?" Stan asked Cherry.

"Wait." Cherry replied stoically in a way that could rival Wednesday Addams.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Don't mind her, she's just a pessimist..." Atticus said. 

The people then gasped and murmured as there appeared to be an alien space craft zipping in the air.

"What was that?" Michael wondered.

Atticus shrugged as he acted like he didn't know. Cherry looked like she wanted to check it out. Atticus wasn't sure about that, he hoped this wouldn't take long, and they followed after the alien space craft.


	3. Chapter 3

The craft then broke underground and Cherry and Atticus jumped after it to see where it was headed to see if they could maybe stop it. And where it seemed to go on forever.

"I think I'm gonna be ssiiiiiiicccckkk..." Cherry looked sick to her stomach.

"Is it me or is that the Looney Tunes logo?" Atticus pointed ahead to an orange swirled circle with the Warner Brothers logo on the front.

"It's not just you." Cherry said.

They then fell through the tunnel and ended up in a cartoony world. 

"Atticus! Do something!" Cherry cried out do they wouldn't have a rough landing.

Atticus soon stopped mid-air and grabbed Cherry. Cherry yelled out. Atticus's feet seemed to screech like tires and he landed gently on the ground. Cherry kept yelling, then opened her eyes and looked around.

"We're alive." Atticus smirked.

"I know that." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Sure you did." Atticus smirked.

There were gunshots heard and a familiar gray bunny was running, but then stopped to see them.

"I'll, uh, be right with ya in a second, folks, after I finish with Nature Boy here." Bugs told them as he stopped to talk with them while running from his oldest enemy: Elmer Fudd.

"I'll take care of his gun." Atticus said before getting in Elmur Fudd's way."All right, you pesky wabbit, I've got you now!" Elmer smirked evilly. "Kid, get outta the way!"

"I don't think so," Atticus replied, about to use his strength against the gun, but something crashed down and squashed Elmer flat on the ground. "Never mind."

Bugs, Cherry, and Atticus looked up as the craft opened up to show tiny, fat, aliens who looked kind of cute.

"One small step for moi~" the orange one smiled smugly.

"And one giant leap for Moron Mountain!" the green one added as he then accidentally stomped the flag pole against the orange one's foot.

"That's gotta smart." Cherry said.

"And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd." Bugs smirked slightly.

The aliens then came down together, mostly toward the bunny though. And where they were really short.

"Diminutive, ain't they?" Bugs shrugged.

"We seek the one called Bugs Bunny." the green alien demanded.

The others agreed, not realizing that Bugs was the one they were looking for and he was right in front of them.

"Time to give them the old trick." Atticus smirked quietly.

"Let me handle this, docs," Bugs agreed as he had been doing this for ages. "Hmm... Bugs Bunny... Bugs Bunny... Say, does he have great big long ears like this?" he then asked, stretching out his ears.

"Yeah, yeah!" the aliens nodded.

Atticus and Cherry began to enjoy the show.

"And does he go hopping around like this?" Bugs then asked before hopping all around the forest like the bunny he was.

"Yeah!" The aliens nodded.

"Well, uh, does he say 'What's up, Doc?' like this?" Bugs asked before leaning against the orange alien and took a bite out of his carrot and uttered out his catchphrase.

"YEAH!" the aliens cheered.

"Nope... Never heard of him..." Bugs shrugged and then walked away.

"Aww..." the aliens then groaned in defeat.

Atticus and Cherry both soon laughed out loud.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all." Bugs whispered to Cherry and Atticus.

"You said it." Atticus whispered.

"We outtie." Cherry said.

They all then walked off innocently as the aliens were left alone by their space craft.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Atticus smirked.

However, there was then a shot which made them all freeze as they were nearly vaporized and things got dark and scary all of the sudden.

"Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune!" the orange alien called.

"Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?" the blue alien added. 

They all then turned to see the aliens all had laser guns.

"Okay, looks like I'll have to destroy those guns." Atticus said as he dusted off the ash off himself.

"Don't any of you move a muscle." the pink alien warned.

Atticus soon stomped on the ground towards them and since they were in a cartoon world, a wave was made from the ground. The aliens yelled out as they were badly shaken from the impact.

"Okay, adventure's over, take us home, Drell." Cherry shrugged.

But then, a much bigger and stronger alien came out of the space ship and got the smaller aliens out of the ground and unflattened. The smaller aliens muttered out their thanks to their strong companion. The bigger and stronger alien which seemed to be as big as Chernabog as he set them on the ground before he grabbed Atticus with his right hand.

"Hey, let him go!" Cherry glared.

The big and strong alien soon flicked Cherry back into the real world. Cherry yelped as she was flung back like a bug.

"Okay, bunny, gather your Tune pals," the orange alien demanded to Bugs. "We're taking you for a ride! Haha!"

"Oh, great, a ride, so, like where are we going?" The blue alien laughed like an idiot.

The big and strong alien soon groaned out of annoyance before he slammed his fist down on his idiotic companion leaving the blue alien dizzy from the impact.

"Are we there yet...?" the blue alien then asked while walking around sloppily.

"I can't believe he was included." The big strong alien groaned out of annoyance.

"You're telling me," the orange alien rolled his eyes. "Swackhammer's gonna pay for this one way or another."

"Trust me, if he didn't have you guys as his only way to keep me from pounding him to the ground, he would be flat as a pancake." The big strong alien said.

"Eh, I guess..." the orange alien shrugged.

"Who are you guys?" Atticus asked.

"We're the Nerdlucks." the orange alien replied smugly.

"And I'm their big brother and bouncer." The big and strong alien told Atticus.

"Nerdlucks?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Nerdlucks role call!" the orange alien called out. "Pound!"

"Blanko." the blue alien smiled simply.

"Bang." the green alien replied.

"Bupkus." the purple alien gave his name.

"And I'm Nawt!" the pink alien glared with a smirk.

"And you are?" Atticus asked the big strong alien.

"Brutus." the bigger alien replied.

"That fits." Atticus muttered under his breath.

"Enough time wasting!" Pound glared. "Take us to the other Looney Tunes!"

Meanwhile...

Cherry kept flying until she then landed on Michael's car and squashed against the windshield.

"Hey, kid, beat it!" Stan glared, thinking that Cherry would be a bother to Michael.

"Ow." Cherry groaned before she slid off the car. She then shook herself normally and came to beside Michael.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Michael invited. "I mean, if you want to... You don't seem to have any other place to go."

"Michael!" Stan cried out as he found Cherry to be a nuisance.

"Um, actually, no, I don't have a place to stay." Cherry said.

"You must stay for dinner then..." Michael told her. "We're almost to my house."

Cherry shrugged, then sat in the back, it wouldn't be that bad for her since they almost seemed to be there. Stan groaned as he then kept driving Michael to his house.

'Stan doesn't seem to like my company.' Cherry thought to herself.

Stan and Michael talked for a minute and Michael walked Cherry over to his house so Stan could go off then.

"Michael's home!" a dog barked.

Cherry heard that since she could talk to animals, then saw a bull dog named Charles running out of his doghouse and charging toward the man.

"Uh-oh, Mr. Jordan, I think you might be getting a greeting from your dog." Cherry said.

Michael looked over and then yelped.

Cherry stepped aside as Michael was held down by the bull dog who then licked his face. "I guess he missed you." she then smirked.

"I can tell." Micheal replied as he started to get licked by the bull dog.

"Mr. Jordan, are you okay?" a woman ran out of the house to help Michael with the slobbering dog.

"Um, hello, ma'am." Cherry greeted.

"Oh, who do we have here?" The woman asked.

"I was invited here." Cherry told her.

Charles soon got off of Michael. The woman took the dog off of Michael so he could stand. Soon enough, a vehicle pulled up in front of the sidewalk.

Michael wiped the dog drool off his face, then looked to the car as it had young kids in baseball uniforms running out, but one of them looked very miserable. "Hey, Jeff, you okay?" he asked the boy as he tried to sit up.

The boy frowned and shook his head. 

"How was your game?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to talk." the boy replied sadly as he ran inside the house.

"Must have not been good." Cherry said.

A car drove by and the passengers all called Michael's name.

"Daddy, Daddy!" a little girl ran to the man.

"Jasmine." Michael smiled to his daughter.

'She seems so cute.' Cherry thought to herself.

"How you doing?" Michael smiled and picked up the little girl in his arms.

The woman who drove the baseball car then came over to kiss Michael as they were married.

"I brought a guest over." Michael said as they were going into the house.

"Hello." Cherry greeted.

"Oh, hello, honey, are you one of Jasmine's friends?" Juanita asked.

"She was at the game," Michael told his wife. "She seemed harmless enough."

"I'm kind of visiting." Cherry said.

"Well, come on in, honey, there's plenty of room." Juanita smiled.

Cherry followed the family inside as dinner was cooking and was almost done. "Smells like one of my family reunions in here." she then said after she took a deep inhale. Something seemed to be cooking.

"Mm... Smells good in here," Juanita smiled as she took off her hat. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Chicken." the housekeeper replied.

"Chicken and what?" Michael asked as he set his daughter down on the floor.

"Chicken and collared greens." the housekeeper told him.

"Mm." Cherry smiled.

"I'm sure we have enough for ya, honey." The housekeeper smiled to Cherry.

"Thank you, ma'am." Cherry smiled.

"Wanna play with me?" The little girl ran up to Cherry.

"Maybe after she eats, honey." Juanita gently told her daughter.

"Aww!" Cherry frowned.

"Well, there's still a while until dinner's ready." the housekeeper replied as she went back to cooking for the family.

"That's true." Cherry nodded.

Juanita took off her coat and hat and decided to talk with Michael since he seemed a little upset about his new baseball career, it didn't feel the same as basketball, even though he hit a home run today.

Cherry came into the living room as the little girl took her hand and pulled her in there until dinner would be ready as the kids appeared to be watching the sports news. "The news?" she asked, confused.

"Our dad's on TV." Jeff told her.

Michael overheard that and decided to come into the room.

"Why not watch cartoons?" Cherry asked.

The Jordan kids seemed too focused on the story about their dad since he was on TV.

"Where's your remote?" Cherry looked around, then picked it up and channel surfed until she found the Looney Tunes. "Ah, that's much better." she then said.

"Much better." Michael agreed. He then went back to his wife to talk.

Wile E. Coyote was walking across a tightrope with an anvil in his arms so he could finally catch the roadrunner as was the nature of his cartoon. The roadrunner zipped over and beeped before running off so the coyote could chase him. 

Cherry then looked confused. "What's Porky Pig doing in a roadrunner short?" she asked herself out of confusion.

The kids shrugged as they didn't know either.

"Oh, stop this c-c-cartoon!" Porky jumped on the screen. "We've got an emergency Cartoon Character Union Meeting to go to!"

The roadrunner zipped off already.

"Hey, w-w-wait for m-m-m--Hold your horses!" Porky called and then chased after the roadrunner.

Wile E. was about to follow them, but then zipped up in the air after dropping his anvil.

"Hey, where'd they go?" The kids asked.

Cherry remembered the aliens from earlier when she and Atticus ran into Bugs Bunny. "I think I know what's going on..." she said to herself. "But what can I do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at the Looney Tunes world...

Wile E. had a crash landing and was even stomped on by Daffy as he had been in the middle of a bath.

"Stop the music, Top Duck comin' through!" Daffy stormed over with a glare since his bath had been interrupted. "Jeez, it's getting so a guy can't get himself wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?"

"We have an announcement, you insolent duck!" Brutus glared down at him as he stood on the stage as he was son big his head broke through the ceiling.

Bugs winced at that as he was chained up against his will. 

"Ya wanna tell 'em, buddy?" Brutus asked Pound since he loved being the center of attention.

"Don't mind if I do." Pound said.

"Go ahead, buddy." Brutus allowed.

Pound soon went up to the microphone only to see it was up too high. Brutus then made Bugs hand the microphone to Pound.

"All right, all right," Pound took the microphone then and tried to be as threatening as he possibly could. "You... All of you... Are now our prisoners!"

All of the rest of the Looney Tunes soon started to laugh as they didn't find the short aliens threatening. Pound frowned as he was unable to frighten them. The rest of the short aliens began to try to scare the Looney Tunes themselves.

"We are taking you to a theme park in outer space.' Nawt told the Looney Tunes. 

"No foolin'." Blanko added stupidly.

"Where you'll be our slaves," Nawt continued. "And placed on display for the amusement of our paying costumers."

The Looney Tunes still didn't find the short aliens threatening. They were just mocking the tiny aliens and even Granny couldn't take them seriously.

"Oh, fear clutches my breast." Daffy laughed out loud.

"We ain't goin' nowheres!" Yosemite Sam mocked as he took out his guns to Pound.

Brutus soon stomped on Yosemite Sam for mocking his shorter companions. Pound also shot Yosemite Sam with his laser gun. The Looney Tunes then panicked and put their hands up in surrender.

"That's better." Brutus smirked as he still had Atticus in his right hand like a toy.

"You butt ugly Martians aren't gonna get away with this." Atticus huffed.

"Oh, I think we are." Brutus smirked as he tightened his grip on him.

Atticus gagged and then looked to Bugs. "Any bright ideas, Bunny Boy?" He asked with a suffocating wheeze.

"Uh, just a second there, doc, you have to let us have a moment to defend ourselves and that includes the teenager that you're squeezing like a stress ball." Bugs Bunny said to Brutus.

"But he's so squishy." Brutus smirked.

"At least let us have him until we surrender." Bugs replied.

"Fine." Brutus said before letting Atticus go, sending him falling down.

Atticus yelped and hit the floor before standing up and dusting himself clean and joined Bugs Bunny on stage.

"Anyway, who says we gotta let you go?" Nawt glared.

"There, read them and weep." Bugs showed a fake book called 'How To Capture Cartoon Characters'.

"Nice one." Atticus whispered to Bugs.

Bugs smirked as the aliens took the book to see a rule that said the cartoon characters needed a chance to defend themselves.

"Well, it is in the rule book." Nawt told his brothers.

"Yep, it's in the rule book." Atticus smirked.

"I hate to argue against rules even if a pipsqueak says so." Brutus scoffed.

"Now if you'll excuse me and some of the Looney Tunes; we have to talk in private." Atticus said.

"This way, doc." Bugs took Atticus backstage with some volunteers.

And where Bugs Bunny was soon shown with Atticus in Military uniforms.

"What the?" Atticus asked confused.

"All right, troops!" Bugs called as they stood behind an American flag. "It is time for us to choose a battlefield that affords us--"

"Oh, I got it!" Porky raised his hand.

"Yes, Private Porkster?" Bugs asked before his helmet slid down and covered his eyes.

"How about we challenge them to a s-s-s-s-spelling bee?" Porky suggested.

"I don't think a spelling bee will do it." Atticus said.

"Say, we could chawwenge them to a bowling touwnament." Elmer suggested with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh, and then we lose due to one of them being huge." Atticus said.

"Sufferin' succotash!" Sylvester spoke up. "What's wrong with you? I say we get a ladder, wait 'til the old lady's outta the room and bag that bird!"

"We're not talking about snatching Tweety." Atticus said.

"Easy there, Sly." Bugs told the predatory cat.

"There's gotta be something." Atticus tried to think very hard of how they could beat the Nerdlucks.

Bugs soon brought out diagrams of the short Nerdlucks.

"Okay, what do we know about the enemy?" Atticus asked rhetorically. "They're short, very, very short," He then knew just the game to challenge the aliens at while the Looney Tunes began to ponder. "That's it... That's it!" He then cheered once he had an idea. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Basketball?" Bugs smirked.

"Bingo." Atticus smirked. 

"Oohhh..." The Looney Tunes agreed once they saw where this was going.

The aliens looked back as their targets returned to them.

"We challenge you to a basketball game." Bugs smirked as he spun the ball on his finger.

"This maybe a problem for them." Brutus said as he had a book about basketball.

"What's basketball?" Bupkus asked.

"I dunno." Blanko shrugged. 

"Beats me." Nawt added.

"Looks like they'll need to watch a basketball game to know what the game is." Brutus groaned.

"How do you know what it is?" Pound glared up at Brutus.

Brutus showed them the book that had told him everything he need to know. The Nerdlucks then took the book from their older brother and looked through it.

"Hope your brothers know how to play." Atticus smirked to Brutus.

Brutus snarled and reached out for him. Atticus soon grabbed Brutus and threw him across the room. The Nerdlucks gasped and ran toward Brutus.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Brutus snarled at Atticus.

"Save it for basketball." Atticus smirked.

Brutus growled. 

"Lights!" Bugs then called out so they could watch an educational film about basketball.

"Oh, great, black and white." Atticus groaned.

Foghorn Leghorn had trouble getting to a seat which annoyed his dog enemy who then threw popcorn at him to get him out of the way.

"Was that necessary?" Atticus asked the dog.

'An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball,' the narrator on the film began. 'Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's a fast-paced razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks, the National Basketball Association, featuring the best players in the world.'

'I have a bad feeling this might have been a bad idea.' Atticus thought to himself.

The Nerdlucks looked excited and curious to try this basketball thing out.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brutus whispered to Pound with a smirk.

"You got it, Bro!" Pound whispered loudly to his brother with a smirk back.

The others agreed with Brutus as they all had the same idea now, even Blanko did. Brutus soon shrank to human size while still looking big and strong.

"Where you goin'?" Pound asked.

"A place where the best basketball players are." Brutus told them.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go? Please, please, please!" Blanko begged like an immature child.

"Of course you guys are coming with me," Brutus said before he brought out a basketball. "And where each of us will take the basketball skills from the best players at a basketball game which will be playing tonight."

"Where to?" Pound asked.

"A place called New York City." Brutus commanded.

"Alright then, to New York City." Pound decided.

Brutus led the way with his brothers so they could go against the Looney Tunes in basketball.

And where they soon went to New York City to get to the basketball game, so they could steal the talents of the best players there. The people cheered as they came to the basketball game against the Phoenix Suns. Brutus snuck in with his brothers as they sat next to an unsuspecting couple, but the wife appeared to be suspicious while the husband seemed to be mostly focusing on Charles Barkley. And where this gave Brutus and his brothers the information that he was a killer on the basketball court just what they needed.

"He's big." Nawt commented.

"He's good." Blanko smiled stupidly.

"He's MINE!" Pound grinned darkly.

"Alright." Brutus said.

"Okay, go get him!" Nawt allowed.

Pound then slithered into a slimy substance and slithered across the court and then infused himself inside of Charles Barkley. And where after a short while, Pound slithered out of him. Charles was a little disoriented and he looked rather sloppy which overwhelmed the other players and even the coach and referee. What was going on? 

"Wow, he did it." Bupkus smiled as he held the basketball.

Pound soon went into the basketball, placing the talent he stole inside it. "I got it!" The fat orange alien grinned in victory. "I got his talent!"

"Perfect." Brutus smirked.

"Who else do we get, Brute?" Bang asked.

"You'll see." Brutus said.

"You got it." Nawt saluted.

"So, who's talent will you take, big bro?" Pound asked.

"Hmm... I'd have to think about this," Brutus pondered. "One of you get Number 33 from the New York team."

"And that would be?" Nawt asked.

"Him." Brutus pointed.

The Nerdlucks then took the talents of the players of their choices. First was obviously Charles Barkley, next was Shawn Bradley. The next players for them were Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, and Muggsey Bogues. 

Brutus pondered on who he could steal the talent from as his brothers found their players to steal the talent of and from. He soon found a basketball player that looked like he was really strong and could be what he was looking for. "Hmm..." he then smirked as he decided to take on this player.

Soon enough, all the aliens had what they needed to beat Atticus and the Looney Tunes. The player was the Man of Steel himself as one of the players that wasn't on the court had twisted his ankle and where he was that's player's fill in until the ankle would heal and where Brutus had stole more then just his talent in basketball, but also his powers.

"I still can't believe Barkley's team has Superman." The man complained to his wife beside the Nerdlucks.

"I know, but he now seems a bit out of it on the court." The wife said.

"What a game..." The man mumbled.

And where this game was being shown to everyone as this was shown on TV, including with how each best player that got their talents including Superman's talent and powers taken away without everyone noticing. The Nerdlucks laughed wickedly as they got what they had wanted.

"This'll show those Loser Tunes." Brutus smiled to his brothers as they were going to win easily so they could bring the Looney Tunes to enslave them back home on Moron Mountain.

It didn't take long for the mysterious basketball case to be broadcast on the news on TV as Cherry was visiting a hotel with Michael while he was talking with his family back home and they were both wondering what was going on with the players and even Superman which really caught Cherry's attention due to the hero's connection with her best friend. 

But this time, it concerned her as it involved basketball. There were various clips of the basketball players having the talent sucked out of them which even seemed to disable them from doing simple things even such as walking normally or drinking from their water bottles. And where for Superman he had the same problem, but also couldn't seem to be able to use any of his powers.

When Superman went to a private spot with the girl he liked, they decided to talk.

"What's wrong with you?" Lois frowned to him. "There's no Kryptonite here, is there?"

"I don't think it is Kryptonite..." Superman frowned back.

"Then how did you lose your powers?" Lois wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Superman replied. "I just feel like the life was sucked out of me."

"Hmm..." Lois pondered. "I think we need to do a little research, Clark Kent style."

Superman nodded and then became Clark Kent again as they went off together to get to the bottom of this after the game was over. Of course, since he didn't have super-speed anymore, he had to get changed in the restroom without anyone in it at normal speed.

"Maybe going to the basketball game live and in person was a bad idea." Lois said.

Superman soon came out as Clark.

"I forgot how long it took to shower and get dressed without superpowers." Lois sighed to her boyfriend.

"I never knew it would take so long." Clark replied.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel." Lois walked with Clark.

Cherry soon ate take-out Chinese with Michael until there was a knock at the door.

"I bet it's Stan." Cherry whispered.

In fact it was.

"Oh, great." Cherry rolled her eyes, she was really sick and tired of this bozo.

And where he had come by because he was going to take them with him for Michael to play golf.

"Golf?!" Cherry complained. "Golf is so boring!"

The TV then announced that the Lakers were refusing to play because of the strange things going on with their fellow players.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Looney Tunes world...

Bugs shot a basket while Atticus watched from the sidelines until it would be his turn and then looked to his friends. "Okay, okay, now which one of you maroons has ever played basketball before?" he then asked them.

"I have." Atticus said.

"Ooh, I have, coach!" Daffy zipped in with a smile. "And there's an important strategic question I need to ask you." 

"Yes, yes?" Bugs replied before Daffy suddenly made a fashion show catwalk appear and he posed in sports related costumes before finally dressing like Dennis Rodman from the Lakers and even had green hair. 

"Whatya think?" Daffy smirked. "I'm kinda partial to purple and gold myself."

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned before Bugs gave him the basketball.

Porky came over to talk with Bugs and Atticys about playing basketball after complimenting Daffy's outfit. Atticus soon showed his skills after doing some basketball moves and swooshing the basketball into the basketball hoop.

"Nicely done, Atticus." Bugs approved.

"Thanks, Bugs." Atticus said.

Soon enough, the Nerdlucks came over and they did exercises.

"You tell your bunny friend that it's our turn on the court." Brutus said to Porky as he was on his way over while Daffy did poses for Bugs and Atticus.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Porky nodded and went over there and where he soon rushed over to Bugs.

"Get ready." Brutus told his brothers.

"Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys." Daffy mocked the tiny aliens.

"Time to show them." Brutus smirked before he brought out the bag with the basketball that had the talents of the basketball players and the talent and powers of Superman in it.

Thunder suddenly crashed as the Nerdlucks grinned darkly as the aliens held onto the basketball so they could transform and suddenly change into becoming super overwhelming against their competition. And where Brutus was transformed into something that looked just like Superman only as a giant and was the same color as what his brothers were wearing, except his was super villain-like. The aliens were given black jerseys with matching shorts and sneakers. Well, the shorter ones were, while Brutus was given a black super villain outfit. Atticus's eyes widened to Brutus's new form as it looked like something out of a terrifying nightmare.

"Hey, little pig," Blanko smirked to Porky. "Boo." 

Porky yelled out in fear and then looked sheepish. "I-I-I wet myself."

Brutus soon picked up the basketball with an evil grin. He then snapped his fingertips between it and made it pop. And he soon stomped his right foot on the ground, causing cracks. Atticus shook slightly from that and fell on the ground.

"Bye-Bye..." Pound laughed darkly.

The aliens soon left them.

"Bugs, I think we might need a little bit of help." Atticus said.

"Ya might have somethin' there, buddy," Bugs agreed. "Hmm... Who's a good basketball player in your world?"

"Cherry's brother is a big fan of one named Michael Jordan." Atticus shrugged.

"Then he'll need to help us." Bugs said.

"But how?" Atticus asked. "He lives in the real world... Where my best friend is now with him..." he then sighed as he missed Cherry. "Poor Cherry, I hope she's okay on her own, if anyone hurt her, I swear, I'll..." he then looked angry.

"Oh, I have a way to get to the real world," Bugs said. "You can even make yourself bigger with your thumb."

"My thumb...?" Atticus glanced at the gray rabbit oddly.

"Yeah, well, in this world that is, just like you can stretch your body, watch this." Bugs said before he stretches out Daffy's neck.

Atticus grimaced.

"This is Looney Tune Land!" Daffy gasped in a strangled voice.

"Thanks for the advice." Atticus said before he placed his own thumb in his mouth and blow into it like a balloon.

Bugs and Daffy then watched as Atticus grew to be the size of the Nerdlucks or as Sylvester called them now 'Monstars'. 

"Now, I'll handle Michael Jordan." Bugs said as he took out a magnet.

Atticus soon picked up Bugs to give him a hand to get him to the real world.

"Thanks, bud." Bugs smiled as he held out the magnet.

In the real world...

Michael was having a golf game with his friends and it seemed normal so far. 

"I can't believe I'm meeting you, man, I loved you in Ghostbusters." Cherry grinned to Bill Murray. She soon covered her mouth from that.

"Take it easy before you give yourself a heart attack." Bill joked. 

Cherry giggled and snorted sheepishly. "You're SO cool!"

They were now in the middle of the game as it was now Bill's turn.

"I liked Groundhog Day too..." Cherry said to Bill. "I mean, not a lot of people like that movie, but I do, I watch it every February... I mean, I like that and Scrooged, I love that at Christmas time, even if it's kinda dark... I mean, I love dark stuff, I am a goth... Well, a perky goth... My friends think I'm confusing."

Bill soon hit the golf ball, hoping it would be a good shot. Cherry sighed as she felt bored on the golf course, but hopefully the game wouldn't be too long. 

"Maybe I should've stayed to babysit Michael's kids..." Cherry pouted.

Once Bill made his shot, it didn't look like a good shot. The others lightly and politely clapped for the man as he made his shot, but it unfortunately missed the hole. And where he seemed to be stuck in the position he was in as he couldn't believe he missed the hole.

"You can stop posing now." Michael told him with a chuckle.

Bill soon gave in and admitted that his shot was good but not good enough.

"Your turn, Mr. Bird." Cherry told her brother's other favorite basketball player that was friends with Michael.

"Oh, little lady, you can call me Larry." the man insisted as he then went to take his turn.

"He never lets me call him Larry." Stan pouted.

"Oh, too bad for you." Cherry smirked.

Stan began to try to not let her get to him. Cherry smirked as she let her dry wits and quips out as she wasn't very fond of this man and merely found him to be excruciatingly annoying. Bill began to talk to Michael about the NBA strange cases as Larry went to take his turn with the golf club. Cherry couldn't help but overhear what Bill was talking about.

Bill seemed interested in becoming a basketball player himself even though he was mostly an actor. Michael didn't want to be mean to his friend, but he didn't think Bill was quite a sportsman.

"Keep it down," Larry told them. "I'm trying to hit this ball."

'Then why hasn't he hit it yet?' Cherry thought to herself.

"It's because I'm white, isn't it?" Bill frowned to Michael.

'Should I tell him?' Cherry thought to herself.

Larry shot his ball and it was closer to the hole, but not quite there. Stan went to coach Michael to tell him he would do a good job once it was his turn.

"Atticus, where are you when I need you?" Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes about Stan's irritating behavior.

Michael soon takes his turn. Cherry yawned boredily, but she tried to watch politely. And where he soon hit the ball as it was shot to the sky.

"Nice shot!" Cherry woke up then.

"Get down!" Michael called to his ball.

And where it soon came down to the ground, looking like it would stop there. However, somehow the ball seemed to be still moving after it landed. And the reason for that was because Bugs was using his magnet from underground.

Atticus of course was helping the bunny out.

"IT IS ALIVE!" Bill yelled out as the ball seemed to be going closer and closer toward the hole until it finally went in and it made the men cheer gleefully.

'Perfect, now we just have to wait for him to reach for the ball.' Atticus thought to himself.

A little later, Michael bent down to get the ball while Stan wanted to take his picture and where this was what the Looney Tunes needed. 

"Pretty good, Michael, even if I'm not a golf fan myself." Cherry said.

"Let me get a picture." Stan begged.

"All right, here we go." Michael said as he then bent down by the hole to take his ball out so they could continue their game.

Cherry soon had a strong feeling that something was going to pull Michael down into the hole. She knelt beside Michael for the picture.

"Get out of the way, kid!" Stan told her.

"Stan, leave her alone, she ain't bothering nobody." Michael replied.

Stan sighed before he got to a new spot to take the picture.

"Just take the picture!" Michael told Stan.

Stan then got his camera ready as Michael was about to reach into the hole and a rope flew out of the hole and dragged both Michael and Cherry down the hole like in Alice in Wonderland.

"What kind of camera is that?" Bill glared as Stan before throwing the camera over his shoulder. "Don't point that thing at me please, and close the lens cap!"

"I didn't do anything." Stan shrugged innocently.

"Where are they?" Larry wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Cherry were still being pulled down the hole. They were going through the way that the Nerdlucks came in through and ended up in Looney Tune land, though they had a rough landing since Yosemite Sam used some rope to lure them into their world.

"Oh, uh, look out for that first step, doc, it's a real lulu." Bugs warned as he had a carrot at hand. 

"Bugs Bunny?" Michael asked in shock and disbelief.

"Eh, were you expecting the Easter Bunny?" Bugs asked.

"You're a cartoon," Michael frowned. "You're not real."

"Not real, eh? If I weren't real, could I do this?" Bugs replied before grabbing him by the face and giving him a zany kiss on the lips.

Michael then gagged and sputtered in disgust as the other Looney Tunes were coming out to meet him.

"Had a rough landing I see." Atticus said as he helped Cherry up to her feet.

"I think it's harder on him than it is for me." Cherry replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

The Looney Tunes looked star struck and amazed to see Michael Jordan up close.

"Can I have your auto-auto-auto--Erm... Your John Hancock?" Porky came over with a book and pen.

"John Hancock?" Atticus asked, confused.

"Okay, you guys let him breathe." Cherry told the other Looney Tunes.

Daffy soon came in the area, looking like a doctor.

"No, Daffy, whatever it is, the answer is no." Cherry warned the black duck.

Unfortunately, Daffy didn't listen to her and went right over to Michael. Cherry and Atticus sighed.

"Let the doctor take a look!" Daffy smirked as he pulled a lever which made Michael rise high in a chair. "A little high... Going down!" he then pulled down the lever to make Michael come back down on the ground after being high in the sky.

"That's gotta hurt." Atticus winced.

The other Looney Tunes held out score cards to that.

"So, whatya say we go for a little spin?" Daffy asked Michael before spinning him around and taking out an ear test into Michael's ear canal. "Hmm... Now, let's see what we got in here?" And where he saw Bugs on the other side of Michael's head.

Bugs then yodeled into Michael's other ear.

"Say 'aaah'!" Daffy then put a thermometer into Michael's head and it then exploded before he stamped on Michael's forehead. "All right... He's okay!"

"Okay, can someone tell us what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Michael agreed.

"Might as well tell them, Bugs." Atticus said.

"Can you make it quick?" Cherry asked the bunny. "I've had a long day."

Bugs began to explain what was going on. "You see, these aliens from outer space want to make us slaves in their theme park," he began to explain. "What do we care? They're little except for their bodyguard brother. So we challenged them to a basketball game and we had a good chance of winning, but then they show up and they ain't so little, they're HUGE! We need to beat these guys because they're talking about slavery. They'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity! We'll be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to preform for a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged ALIENS!"

"What he's trying to say is WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Atticus yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm a baseball player now." Michael replied.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a Shakespearean actor~" Bugs scoffed before tossing a skull over his shoulder.

"Michael, please, we need your help; you were the best basketball player in the world." Atticus begged.

"My brother wouldn't be himself without you." Cherry agreed.

Michael soon thought about it for a little while until he gave in.

"Anything that keeps us away from Stan Podolak." Cherry whispered.

"Seriously, I wonder if Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park was as bad as him?" Atticus replied since they never got to meet that man who was dead long before they got to meet him.

"I'm pretty sure he was." Cherry said.

"Come on then, I'll take ya guys to the gym." Bugs led the way with the other Looney Tunes.

The gym that they were going to hadn't been used in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was slightly nervous since it had been a long while since he had played basketball.

"We've got hoops!" Daffy dangled from a hoop before falling on the floor with the broken hoop.

"We got weights." Elmer said as Taz lifted a dumbbell before it fell and broke on a couple of gophers.

"We've got balls!" Sylvester smiled as he opened a locker door only to be piled on and flooded by the sports balls.

"I think you guys need to clean this place up." Atticus said.

"Mess? You're worried about a little mess?" Daffy replied. "There's nothing a little spit shine can't fix."

"Spit shine...?" Cherry winced.

"SPIT SHINE!" Daffy called out.

"I don't think a little spit shine will clean it up." Atticus said.

Taz took out mops and he spun around in his tornado and decided to clean up the gym quick and easy.

"That, on the other hand." Cherry said.

"Lemony fresh." Taz grinned once he finished.

"You guys are nuts." Michael laughed.

"Correction: We're Looney Tunes." Porky replied.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"And were a righteous and proud trademark owned by Warner Brothers Inc!" Daffy added in before showing a logo on his butt and giving it a zany kiss.

They soon heard something big coming.

"Here come the Monstars." Atticus wobbled slightly. 

"Monstars?" Cherry asked. She got her answer as the Monstars came in.

"I'm here!" Bupkus grinned darkly as he stood next to Bang after Nawt and Pound came in menacingly.

"Me too," Blanko smiled until he hit his head on a net and then groaned in pain. "That hurt!"

Brutus soon flew in threw a wall, not feeling a thing from the rubble. The Monstars growled down at Cherry and Michael.

"Who are these guys?" Michael glanced.

"Well, uh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?" Bugs replied before gesturing to show that the Monstars were said aliens.

"Oh...." Cherry gulped.

"You heard of the Dream Team? Well, we're the MEAN Team, wussy boy!" Pound snarled.

"Wussy man." Bupkus repeated with a smirk.

"Wussy man?" Michael glared in offense.

"We're the Monstars!" Nawt jumped on Pound's back. "M-O-N--.... Uhh..."

"M-O-N-S-T-A-R." Brutus told Nawt.

"Uh, I knew that." Nawt smiled sheepishly.

"Let's see what you got, chump." Pound challenged Michael and threw the ball to him.

"I don't play basketball anymore." Michael replied before throwing the ball right back.

"Oh, come on, show us what you got." Brutus scoffed as he hit the basketball back at him with just one hand and his new full strength.

Michael grunted and fell back on the floor in pain.

"Maybe you're chicken." Bang mocked before clucking like a chicken.

"I say, I resemble that remark!" Foghorn glared in offense.

"Michael's not a chicken, you guys are just bullies!" Cherry glared at the Monstars.

"That's right!" Atticus glared at the Monstars as he was helping Michael up.

"Hey, come here." Brutus smirked as he grabbed all three of the humans.

The Monstars grinned as Brutus then morphed them all into ball shapes and dribbled then with his brothers. And where his dribbles were more painful than his brothers due to his new strength and speed.

"I feel nauseous and in great pain." Cherry moaned.

"I feel like I just went through a roller-coaster." Atticus groaned.

After shooting baskets and bouncing a couple of times, the three went back to normal and tried to shake off their dizziness. The Monstars smirked at the three of them, finding them wimps.

"You guys are making a big mistake." Michael glared up at the Monstars.

"You're all washed up, Baldy." Bang glared back.

'Oh, he did not just say that to Michael Jordan!' Cherry thought to herself.

"You're the weakest of the weak..." Brutus mocked Cherry. "You little Four Eyes."

"Oh, so original, no one's ever called me that before." Cherry deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

"He is not washed up and she is not weak!" Tweety glared at the Monstars. "Michael and Cherry are the greatest ever!"

"Shut up." Bang then flicked the canary bird against the wall.

Michael soon picked up Tweety gently.

"My poor widdle cwanium." Tweety pouted.

"You okay?" Michael gently cooed to the poor canary.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Blanko asked as he looked between Bang and Bupkus.

Brutus grabbed Blanko by the throat as a way to tell him that he wasn't suppose to be concerned for Tweety as he was a bad guy.

"You're not scawed of them, are you, Michael?" Tweety asked between tears.

Michael looked down to the canary and back at the Monstars before putting Tweety on his shoulder as he now looked determined and serious. "Let's play some basketball."

"YEAH!" the Looney Tunes cheered.

The Monstars soon left as Brutus made their exit through the same wall he flew in through.


	8. Chapter 8

It was then time for the Looney Tunes to practice basketball, but this was a challenge as none of them seemed to know how to play.

"Does anyone in this cartoon world know how to play basketball?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, I do." A female voice replied.

The others turned to see a female bunny with a tuft of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'd like to try out for the team." The female bunny said.

Bugs looked instantly love struck by the female bunny.

"And who might you be?" Cherry asked.

"My name is Lola Bunny." The female bunny replied.

"Must be a new Looney Tunes character." Atticus whispered.

"I've certainly never seen her before." Cherry whispered back.

"Lola?" Bugs smiled out of interest, shaking Lola's hand.

"Hello." Lola greeted.

"My name is... Bugs!" Bugs introduced himself, a little sloppy since he obviously had feelings for this bunny. "Uh, you wanna go one-on-one, doll?" He then asked.

"Doll?" Lola asked with fire in her eyes.

Bugs smiled nervously to her.

"On the court, Bugs." Lola challenged.

"Oh, this can't end well for Bugs." Cherry said.

Bugs tried to take on Lola, but she had great sports skills.

"Ooh, she's hot!" Tweety smirked.

"She sure is." Atticus smirked back.

"That girl's got some skills." Michael nodded in approval as Lola played much better than Bugs.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded back.

Lola stood over Bugs with her ears over her eyes slightly.

"Yeeeaaahh?" Bugs smiled goofily.

"Don't ever call me 'Doll'." Lola said before blowing her ears back into place.

Bugs felt stiff as a board as Lola left.

"Hey, nice playing with ya." Lola smiled to the others as she left the gym after showing her stuff.

"Eh, she's obviously nuts about me." Bugs said.

Cherry and Atticus merely rolled their eyes.

"Obviously." Michael also rolled his eyes.

"At least now we have a better chance," Cherry said. "Now Michael, I know you're retired, but you should show us some Air Jordan techniques."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"All right... I guess I could do that." Michael said as he held out his hands.

Cherry then passed him the ball.

"Let's do some drills." Michael said as he took the ball, but unfortunately, he forgot that he was wearing golf cleats so he was stuck to the floor and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, right, I forgot you weren't wearing sneakers." Cherry cringed.

"Does anyone have a pair of sneakers he can borrow?" Atticus asked the Looney Tunes.

"Uh, sneakers?" Bugs replied before he looked down to his bare feet.

Everyone else except for Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd didn't appear to have any shoes and their shoes wouldn't work for Michael.

"Sowwy." Tweety said after wiggling his foot apologetically.

"Looks like some of us will have to go back to Michael's place and pick up his basketball gear." Cherry said.

"To his house?" Daffy asked while spitting slightly. "In 3D land?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"We'll get your shorts and sneakers." Cherry decided.

"His shorts?" Daffy asked. "From college?!"

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform for every game." Michael said.

"Eeewww..." The Looney Tunes cringed in disgust of that.

"Hey!" Michael glared. "I washed them after every game."

"Sure." Sylvester scoffed.

"I did!" Michael glared in defense.

"I know the way to Michael's house." Cherry said.

"And I have a way to get there undetected." Bugs added.

"All right then," Atticus said, making a plan. "Bugs, Daffy, Cherry, and me will go to Michael's house."

"Deal." Cherry agreed.

"Follow me, Docs." Bugs said as he was going to use his usual way for traveling: Underground. And where Atticus, Daffy, and Cherry followed him.

"The view back here stinks." Daffy complained.

"Quit complaining." Cherry said.

"Look who's talking." Atticus commented.

Bugs then suddenly stopped.

"What?" Daffy asked bugs.

"We're right in front of Michael's house." Bugs told him.

"I knew that." Daffy glared.

"Shh, okay, let's go this way." Bugs said.

"I say, let's go in that way, come on, Cherry." Daffy scoffed.

"This is a bad idea." Cherry told the unlucky duck.

"He just never learns." Atticus sighed.

"Daffy, this is the wrong way, trust me." Cherry told Daffy.

"Shh!" Daffy shushed her. "Now, let me see, we must be very, very close..." he then turned on his lighter to reveal they were in the doghouse and Charles was growling as he had been disturbed. "Mother!"

"Charles, it's me, Cherry!" Cherry told the dog so he wouldn't maul them.

Charles didn't attack Cherry, but did attack Daffy. Cherry cringed and winced as some of the attack was gruesome. 

Inside the Jordan house...

"Hmm... Nice digs." Bugs smiled at the sight as he was inside the house with Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded before they both heard a knocking at the door.

"Well, well, I wonder who that could be?" Bugs shrugged as he then opened the front door.

Daffy looked a bit dizzy from the experience from Charles. Cherry walked in as Daffy fell in with a daze.

"Shh, everyone's sleeping." Bugs warned the duck.

"I knew that." Daffy said.

"Come on, come on, we gotta find Michael's basketball stuff." Bugs told Daffy.

"I'm sure there's a trophy room around here somewhere." Cherry said as they traveled down the hallway to find out where Michael's sports equipment was.

"Yeah, but where?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, I was always asked to not go in there without permission." Cherry replied.

They looked in various rooms to see which was which and Bugs suggested to look upstairs.

"Ooh, guys, this is Jasmine's room!" Cherry whispered loudly as they found a little girl sleeping with her dozens of stuffed animals.

"Wow." Atticus whispered as he saw how many stuffed animals were in the room.

"You think she's got enough toys?" Daffy asked.

"Speaking of toys, you know those cereal boxes with our pictures on 'em?" Bugs whispered Daffy.

Jasmine seemed to wake up as she heard voices.

"Yeah?" Daffy whispered back in response to Bugs's question.

"You, uh, ever see any money for all that stuff?" Bugs asked.

"Ha! Not a cent." Daffy muttered as they closed the door.

"Hmm... Me neither." Bugs agreed.

"Let's try the last door." Atticus whispered.

Jasmine was secretly watching the Looney Tunes and others in her home late at night.

"We should have our own toys." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"It's a crying shame, we gotta get new agents, we're getting screwed." Daffy said before closing the door as they found a new room.

"We have found the trophy room!" Bugs announced in victory.

"Now, let's see if we can find his sneakers and his shorts." Atticus said.

"How hard could it be?" Cherry asked as she found the gym bag.

"That gym bag looks useful." Bugs said.

"We'll put Michael's stuff in here." Cherry suggested.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

Daffy turned on the light as he searched through one drawer while Bugs went around with the gym bag from North Carolina College.

"Now they should be close by." Atticus said.

Bugs found one shoe on a stand and collected it, but he couldn't find the other one right now.

"Now where could that other sneaker be?" Atticus asked.

"Where are you?~" Bugs called out for the other shoe.

"There it is!" Cherry pointed ahead once she spotted the other shoe and which was on top of a trophy.

Cherry pushed a chair in front of the fireplace and decided to reach for the shoe, hoping to not break the trophy on the way. Jasmine poked her head in the room as she secretly watched Bugs, Daffy, Cherry, and Atticus before then going off to tell her brothers. Atticus soon helped Cherry up to the top of the trophy.

"Watch it, Clumsy." Daffy warned Cherry.

"I'll be careful," Cherry said. She then got the shoe and threw it down. "Catch, Feather Head." She then smirked to Daffy.

Daffy soon caught the shoe with the bag.

"All right, we're all set to go." Cherry smiled.

"Did we get everything?" Daffy asked.

Cherry and Atticus then froze in spot as they thought of something else. "THE SHORTS!"

Bugs soon looked to a second door. "In there...?" he then asked nervously.

"Oh, alright, I'll check." Daffy groaned as he went and opened the door.

When he opened the door, there was a familiar snarling bull dog with shorts in his mouth.

"I found the shorts." Daffy's eyes widened as he quickly shut the door.

"Then why do you look like you just saw someone you had a bad experience with?" Atticus asked.

The door then crashed down on the poor duck.

"The pain..." Daffy groaned before rushing over and hid behind Bugs. "I'm right behind ya, pal."

Cherry walked over to the bull dog. "Drop it, boy... Drop it..."

"Drop it." Atticus also told the bull dog.

The bull dog snarled at them and looked like he wanted to attack them. 

"Charles..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Nice puppy, how about a bone?" Daffy offered. "No dice..."

"What about a holiday ham?" Bugs offered.

Atticus soon did the stare that Fluttershy only did in case any animals didn't do as she said. Charles growled until he slightly whimpered from Atticus's stare. And where he continued to do that until he let go of the shorts. The Jordan kids then came out and shooed Charles away. Charles soon left the room, not coming back for the shorts.

"Bad dog!" Daffy scolded. "That is the last time I am over working with dogs or children!"

Bugs merely rolled his eyes to that.

"Thanks, kid, we should get going." Cherry said to Jeff as they collected the shorts.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Wait, Cherry, where are you going?" Jeff asked the perky goth.

"We have to get back to your dad to give him his basketball stuff." Cherry said.

"Yeah, the Looney Tunes have a game and he's gonna play." Bugs added in.

"All right!" Jeff cheered once he heard his dad would be playing basketball again.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody." Atticus said.

Jeff then silently nodded as he promised and made sure his siblings would too.

"Back to the golf course." Cherry told the boys.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

They then went back to the golf course as Daffy suggested they should be called "The Ducks".

"You mean like the Mighty Ducks?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Daffy smiled. "It'll be our team!"

"No." Atticus said.

"No?" Daffy frowned. "Whatya mean no?"

"What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would call their team 'The Ducks'?" Bugs replied.

"How about just 'The Looney Tunes'?" Atticus asked.

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Cherry had an idea. "The Tune Squad."

"That sounds like the perfect name." Atticus said as they came to the hole.

"It is pretty catchy." Bugs agreed. 

Cherry went down the hole first since she was a girl.

"Bugs, Daffy, you two are next." Atticus said.

The bunny and duck then went next. Atticus soon went into the hole next before covering up the hole. Little did they know that they were being watched by a mild annoyance and where since the hole was covered up, he couldn't follow.

"You're not gonna get sick again, are you, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Cherry reassured.

"That's good." Atticus said.

They were then coming right back to the Looney Tunes world and where they soon gave Michael his basketball equipment back. Michael smiled as he took them and got dressed right away. Atticus grabbed Cherry's arm and pulled her away so Michael could change in private.


	9. Chapter 9

Atticus helped some of the Looney Tunes exercise while Cherry sat on the bleachers and read a book to pass the time. 

"No pain, no gain, guys." Atticus coached.

"Can we take a break?" Elmer panted.

"We just started." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"He's right." Cherry said.

"Oh, guys?" Bugs called as he came out to show Michael all suited up and ready to go. "Look who's finally ready to play."

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

Michael stood in uniform and looked determined. "Let's see if I remember how to do this."

'I'm sure he does.' Cherry thought to herself.

Michael then tested out his old basketball skills and of course, he did great because of who he was. The Looney Tunes marveled at the sight as Michael metaphorically began to fly like an eagle as he played. Lola was the most impressed as she had stopped by to help the boys with their sports skills.

'We are so going to win.' Atticus thought to himself.

Michael smiled as he felt very proud of himself and he felt inspired to play basketball again.

"Way to go, Air Jordan," Cherry put her arm around Michael, then winced. "Eww, you're sweaty."

'How did she not expect that?' Atticus thought to himself.

There was clapping heard behind them. Everyone looked to see that it was Stan, much to Michael's hidden annoyance.

"Where did he come from?" Cherry groaned.

"More importantly, how did he get here?" Atticus asked.

"Is it really you?" Stan smiled as he ran to hug Michael.

"Come on, Stan, dont' hug me, please." Michael groaned.

"I thought you covered up the back entrance." Daffy whispered to Atticus.

"I did." Atticus whispered back.

"Well then, how did he get here?" Bugs whispered.

"I think I might know how." Atticus groaned as he had a feeling that a certain warlock had uncovered the back entrance for Stan.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry asked Stan.

"I gotta take Michael back, he's got baseball practice." Stan replied. 

"I can't," Michael told him. "I'm helping my friends in their basketball game."

"Yeah, and he's more inspired to play basketball again more than baseball." Atticus said.

Stan then noticed they were surrounded by the Looney Tunes and then whispered to the athlete. "Michael, do you know that your friends are a couple of kids and a bunch of cartoon characters?"

'This guy is seriously getting on my nerves.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Yeah, so?" Michael shrugged.

"Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me," Stan replied nervously. "Let me help, let me help, I can help!" he then begged.

'I am going to so have a word with Drell after this.' Atticus thought to himself.

"What can you do?" Michael asked Stan.

"Well, you know, I may not be very tall, but I'm slow." Stan replied as he attempted to dribble the ball.

"And large!" Sylvester held his gut.

"And a dork." Daffy added with a smirk.

"Not to mention annoying." Cherry concluded.

"I'll do anything, Michael," Stan begged to be on the team. "Anything!"

'Drell, I am so going to strangle you when I find you.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Atticus, you look violent internally," Cherry said to Atticus. "Is this about Fatty McGeekyFace?"

"No, it's about Drell; I just know he is responsible for you know who for uncovering the back entrance." Atticus said.

"Can we please kill him and move on with our lives?" Cherry begged.

"I think we should teleport him over to us, so then we can find out why he uncovered the back entrance for you-know-who." Atticus said before using his magic to do just that.

Cherry held onto Atticus so she would go with him. No one seemed to notice that as the two took a pause from their adventure. And where Drell was soon teleported right to them. Drell appeared to have his head under a hot dryer and he was in robe while reading an Abercrombie and Witch magazine.

"Ahem!" Atticus glared.

Drell noticed them, then poofed himself back to normal and then adjusted his glasses. "Sorry about that."

"Okay, we have a question," Cherry spoke calmly and quietly at first. "Drell, with all due respect... HOW COULD YOU LET STAN FOLLOW US?!...Your Lordship..."

"I don't like to spoil events of an adventure to you guys unless it's real juicy, but trust me, you're gonna laugh near the end of this," Drell promised. He soon saw them both glare at him which sent chills down his spine. "Okay, I'll tell you!" he then said nervously. "Just please don't look at me like a demonic Changeling disguised as Fluttershy!"

"Oh, you've heard about that, huh?" Cherry replied.

"Of course I have," Drell replied. "Atticus went with Starlight to the ceremony while Cherry was ogling over a magician in Las Pegasus."

"Then make you-know-who go back to the real world." Cherry glared.

"Aw, but can't we wait until the end? I promise it'll be worth it." Drell replied.

"DRELL!" Cherry and Atticus glared.

"All right, all right, I'll wipe his memories too..." Drell then took out his wand.

"Thank you." Atticus and Cherry sighed.

"Was he really that annoying for you guys?" Drell asked. "Hmm... Maybe I should trick him into coming into the other realm so Skippy can have a pet mortal."

"Please." Cherry begged.

"Cherry..." Atticus winced slightly.

Drell then sent them back to the Looney Tunes world in the gym while also getting rid of Stan and made it seem like he was never there so then no one would question where he was.

"You okay, Granny?" Cherry smiled to the old woman.

"I'm a cheerleader." Granny replied as she revealed that she was knitting up some pom-poms.

"That's good." Atticus said.

Cherry decided to sit with Granny as she wasn't going to play. And where the rest of the practice went great. In the real world, it was announced that there might be no more basketball this season, but in the Looney Tunes world, there would be a big game coming up of course. And where every cartoon character was going to be there to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

It was soon time for the big game and everyone was getting ready. The Monstars arrived and they went to their own locker room while Michael, Atticus, and the Looney Tunes went to another. And where both teams were getting ready for the big game and where Drell had used his magic to teleport Superman/Clark and Lois to the Looney Tunes World to watch the big game. 

Drell poked his head in. "Atticus!"

Atticus ran over. "Yes?!"

"I have a surprise for you..." Drell smiled.

"What kind of surprise?" Atticus asked.

Drell pointed out the door. Atticus looked out and he could see Lois and Clark going to take a seat in the court.

"Surprise!" Drell smiled.

"How did you get them here?" Atticus asked.

"I used my magic, how do you think they got to this time zone and everyone got to know who he was?" Drell replied.

Atticus smiled sheepishly before hugging the warlock since his idol/godfather was here.

"You want me to call him over here?" Drell asked Atticus.

"Well, I am more ahead of schedule of the other players," Atticus checked his wristwatch, then looked up to Drell. "Sure!"

"Great." Drell smiled.

Atticus then had a bad thought in his head which involved the Man of Steel's powers.

Soon enough, Clark came over.

"Atticus, you look so grown up." Clark said.

"I'm from the future." Atticus said since this was the 90's.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Clark smiled.

"Come on, you should know that." Atticus smirked.

"Heh... I haven't been myself lately if you know what I mean." Clark replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Atticus smiled.

"Oh?" Clark replied.

"You feel like someone stole something very important from you, only it's not Lex Luthor or General Zod." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, exactly." Clark nodded back.

"Thanks, I wanna be a detective." Atticus smiled proudly.

"I always thought you were a sharp young lad, good luck in your game, though I'm sure you won't need it." Clark smiled back.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"I agree." Drell said before patting Clark on the back, not knowing that his powers had been sucked away.

Clark winced.

"Whoa, dude, I barely touched you." Drell glanced at him.

"You patted him on the back with your full strength." Atticus said.

"Uh... Atticus? I think you of all people would know Clark Kent is actually Superman." Drell whispered as his eyes darted back and forth.

"His powers have been taken away." Atticus explained in a whisper.

"Ohh..." Drell said then once he understood why Clark was suddenly weak and feeble. "He's weaker than Cherry."

"Yes and where Brutus, who is one of the Monstars, stole his powers and skills." Atticus said.

"I see..." Drell replied. "Well... It was nice knowing you, Atticus... I'm sure Cherry would love to hold the service for your funeral."

"You do realize Atticus's powers are stronger than mine, right?" Clark whispered to Drell.

"And I thought you were from the past." Drell smirked modestly.

"I can tell." Clark said.

Atticus looked to see the others were just about ready, then looked to Clark. "You better take your seat with Lois, the game's about to start."

"I will." Clark nodded before leaving.

Atticus smiled back, then went to meet the Looney Tunes so they could get ready to introduce themselves to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a mouse introduced in a dark and mysterious voice. "The starting line-up for the Tune Squad!" 

The audience cheered in excitement as they were eager for the game to begin. Lights were soon starting to shine down on the court.

"Standing at one foot, the Wonder from Down Under: The Tasmanian Devil!" the mouse introduced.

Taz came out in his tornado spin and popped basketballs in his mouth as he was ready to play. Everyone soon cheered for the Tasmanian Devil.

"At small forward, standing a scintillating three foot four, The Heartthrob of the Hoops: Lola Bunny!" the mouse then announced.

Many people cheered, but many whistled seductively for Lola as she made her appearance and even spun the ball on her fingertip with a smirk.

"I wonder who will be next on the court?" Lois whispered to Clark.

"At power forward, The Quackster of the Courts: Daffy Duck!" the mouse then announced.

"Thank you!" Daffy ran out with a boastful smile. "Thank you!"

The only response he got was silence and the sound of a cricket.

"Very funny," Daffy then groaned. "Let's all laugh at the duck!"

"Let's hope the next one that comes out is Bugs Bunny." Lois whispered.

"I think you might be right about that." Clark replied as he saw almost everyone in the audience putting on bunny ears.

"Yep, that should give it away." Lois nodded.

"And at point guard, standing four foot, feet if you include the ears, co-captain of the Tune Squad, The Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!" the mouse then announced for the most popular of all the Looney Tunes.

Bugs soon arrived in the only way he could which was through his own tunnel before bursting through the ground as he was soon surrounded by cheers. "Thank you! Thank you!" He then smiled.

"And right now, we have the emergency reserve, a super boy with brains as big as his muscles and energy, the one and only: Atticus Fudo!" the mouse announced.

Atticus soon flew in as everyone cheered. Lois and Clark smiled as they joined in, they were very happy to see Atticus there. Finally, it was time for Michael's introduction.

"And now, the player-coach of the Tune Squad at six foot six from North Carolina, His Royal Airness: Michael Jordan!" the mouse announced.

Everyone cheered as he came out to the court. Michael came out as he wore his new sports jersey, shorts, and sneakers as he joined his team out on the court. Cherry poked her head out and could see the big and ugly alien she and Atticus had met in the first half of this adventure across the bleachers on the sidelines for the Monstars' team. And where he seemed to be surprised to see Michael and Atticus on the team and was even surprised when he saw Atticus flew in. Atticus smiled sheepishly with a shrug to the others who didn't know.

"Who?" Swackhammer asked as he grabbed one of his minions. "Are they Looney Tunes?"

"Erm, uh, um... P-P-Perhaps?" the alien uttered out nervously.

The Looney Tunes' team soon huddled up.

"Ready?" Michael asked his teammates.

"You know it." Atticus nodded.

"Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!" Tweety replied firmly.

"Whoa, take it easy, Tweety," Cherry's eyes widened. "Just go out and have some fun." she then told the Looney Tunes.

"The challengers for the Ultimate Game, all the way from Moron Mountain: The Monstars!" the mouse announced as there was suddenly shaking and rumbling.

And where the Monstars came in, looking rough and tough as Brutus flew in threw the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" Bang scoffed.

Bupkus roared at them which made Taz faint slightly.

"Cool shoes." Blanko smiled to Michael and Atticus.

"You guys are so going down." Brutus glared as he cracked his knuckles.

Marvin the Martian came by with the ball at hand. "Ready?" He soon sent the ball into the air. 

Cherry took her seat with Granny as the game was now starting and Pound and Michael both jumped or the ball while Atticus and Brutus would sit on the bench until they would be called into the game. Blanko soon hit the ball, sending it across the court. Clark and Lois held each other as the game began as the Monstars took the lead. And where they made the first score.

"Way to go! Did you see the moves on that one?!" Swackhammer grinned out of victory as he squeezed the alien in his hand.

Next, it was the Looney Tunes's turn to make a shot. 

"Come on, show me something!" Daffy flailed out his arms.

"The duck!" Bupkus pointed with a dark grin.

Daffy panicked as he caught the ball and the Monstars ran for him, but he threw it toward Granny and Cherry so he wouldn't be attacked for it. Luckily for them, Atticus caught the ball and sent it back out to the court for one of his teammates to catch.

"She was wide open!" Daffy smiled in defense.

Lola rolled her eyes, then caught the ball and went to shoot the next basket.

"Thank you." Granny smiled at Atticus.

Atticus smiled back.

"Go team!" Cherry cheered.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at her cheerfulness. Swackhammer seemed drawn to Michael's abilities as he was the best player on the court. Not only Michael's skills, but also Atticus's skills and powers. Swackhammer growled as he was getting a massage by his other minions.

"Looks like he isn't very happy." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, we're definitely going to win now." Granny agreed as she knitted up her pom-poms.

"Yes, yes, we are." Cherry nodded.

Bupkus shot the next basket for his team. Bugs tossed the ball to Michael and he was about to shoot until the Monstars surrounded him and a bell rang.

"Red light." the Monstars grinned.

"Feed me! Feed me!" Tweety piped up.

"Feed you? FEED ME!" Sylvester replied as he grabbed the canary and shoved him into his mouth.

"Seriously, Sylvester?!" Atticus glared.

Michael tossed the ball at the cat whcih then made him spit out Tweety.

"Bad 'ol puddy tat." Tweety pouted as he hit the floor.

"I'll take that, thank you," Pound smirked as he took the ball. "Don't try this at home!" he then jumped up and shot the next basket.

"Nice shot." Brutus smirked.

"I was in the land of cott--~" Foghorn Leghorn dribbled the ball until Bang came in front of him.

"You goin' somewhere?" Bang smirked.

"May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is patently against the rules--" Foghorn replied until Bang then breathed fire all over him.

"You were saying?" Brutus smirked at the fried chicked.

"Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?" Foghorn asked weakly. 

A horn then blared for a time-out. Cherry handed Atticus his water bottle as he came with Michael for a new player for this round. And where the one Michael chose was a mouse.

"Me? Oh, oh, boy!" the mouse beamed and ran out into the court.

Blanko had the ball next and looked down as the mouse wandered onto the court and seemed to talk nonstop.

"I can already tell that he'll be squashed by the ball." Cherry said.

"Ah, don't be so negative," Atticus said as he sat next to her. "I'm sure that mouse is smarter than he--"

Blanko squashed the ball onto the mouse to make him shut up. Cherry smirked while Atticus looked horrified.

"Okay, I stand corrected." Atticus said.

Lola ran as she had the ball next until she was cornered by Pound and Bang.

"Try to get by me, Doll." Pound glared at the female bunny.

'Oh, he shouldn't have called her that.' Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

"Doll?" Lola glared to Pound before leaping into the air, rubbing her feet against his face, and then dunked the ball and then landed back on the floor. "Don't ever call me 'Doll'."

"Nice shot." Bugs smiled.

"Thanks, Bugs." Lola smiled back.

"We are so going to win this game." Cherry said.

Swackhammer grinned as his Monstars were doing very well in the game as well as the Looney Tunes while one alien offered to give him some food such as pies, pork chops, or sorbet. The game was being lost rather quickly as the Tune Squad had 18 points and so far, the Monstars had over 50 points and progressed a little too well. And where it soon came to half time.

"Half-Time." Marvin called before taking a shot which accidentally made a hole in Sylvester's stomach.

"Holy puddy tat!" Tweety smirked as he flew in through the gaping hole.

The Looney Tunes felt depressed as the Monstars were winning the game so far.

"Moron Mountain, here we come." Sylvester frowned.

"We're gonna be swaves." Elmer groaned.

"Come on, guys, keep your head up," Michael coached. "We got a whole other half to play."

Cherry soon got a feeling to do a little spying on the Monstars. "Atticus, I'll be right back..." she then said before going off.

"Stay out of trouble." Atticus nodded to her.

"I'll try." Cherry said while going off to do a little spying.

Atticus shrugged and went to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry soon used her dream-bending powers to get her into one of the lockers of the Monstars locker room. She grimaced at the smell, but did her best to keep quiet as the Monstars came into their locker room. The Monstars laughed as they were in the lead, but they soon settled down as Swackhammer came in to see them.

"Good evening, Mr. Swackhammer." Brutus said.

"Hello, Mr. Swackhammer." the others followed him as they looked nervous since they were afraid of him.

"All right, not bad for the first half and not just your brother," Mr. Swackhammer told them as he lit a cigar. "But we gotta keep this up."

"No problem," Pound replied. "We stole--"

"We stole talent from the best players in the NBA and Brutus stole from that Super Dude." Nawt jumped up.

"I believe they call him Superman." Brutus smirked before he heard something with his super-hearing.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Nawt chuckled.

"From the NBA and Superman..." Cherry whispered.

"Shut up," Mr. Swackhammer demanded before sniffing the air. "I smell something."

"Uh, we have been playing really hard." Blanko said after he smelled his armpit.

"He's not talking about us." Brutus said.

"Not you, you idiot," Swackhammer growled before turning to the lockers and sniffed again. "It's coming from over there!" 

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea!" Cherry yelped as she tried to get herself out of there.

Brutus was the first to get to the locker due to his new speed. "It's this locker." he told the others before grabbing a hold of the door and ripped it right off.

Cherry soon gulped as she had been exposed.

"Look, it's the emo girl!" Bang pointed.

Cherry narrowed her eyes as she was called an emo again. She soon saw Swackhammer coming up to her. "Hellooo..." she greeted.

"Say, you're that kid from earlier..." Swackhammer glared.

Cherry coughed and waved the air in front of her. "Ugh, I hate smoke."

"What should we do with her, Boss?" Pound asked.

"You guys wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?~" Cherry asked innocently and batted her eyelashes.

"You're a lady?" Blanko asked.

"Bang, fry her so and let her go back to that team of hers." Swakhammer said.

"You got it, Boss!" Bang grinned.

"You wouldn't fry a lady, would you?" Cherry asked nervously then.

Bang seemed to fry Cherry the same way he fried Leghorn. Cherry cried out in sudden pain and she felt very weak right now.

Meanwhile in the Looney Tunes' locker room...

Atticus's left ear wiggled slightly and he turned away as Michael talked with his teammates about how they were losing. And where his team didn't seem to be acting positive. Daffy was the most pessimistic as Michael tried to motivate his teammates. They soon heard someone coming in.

Atticus opened the door and his eyes widened. "Cherry!"

"Looks like Cherry just had a close encounter with a bug zapper." Daffy commented.

"Cherry, what happened to you?" Atticus asked.

"The Monstars... The Monstars!" Cherry coughed before she fell flat on the floor right on her face.

Atticus cringed and helped Cherry up to a bench and gave her some water.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Daffy cringed.

"What about the Monstars?" Atticus asked Cherry.

Cherry took some of her water, trying to settle down and cool off after dealing with the fire-breathing Nerdluck. "The Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players and Superman."

"That explains a lot." Atticus said.

"They caught me too," Cherry frowned. "No wonder they're so good, big, and loud now."

Porky soon began to suggest that they forfeit.

"Yeah." the others agreed with the stuttering pig.

"I didn't get dragged down here just to get my butt whooped by a bunch of ugly Monstars!" Michael glared which made Porky faint from his gaze. "I ain't going out like that, we're letting them push us around."

Bugs hummed as he filled up a water bottle once he had an idea to motivate his fellow Looney Tunes. And where he soon wrote something on the water bottle.

"We gotta fight them back," Michael encouraged the Tunes. "We gotta take it to them. We gotta get right back in their faces. What do you say? Are you with me or not?"

The Looney Tunes replied with snoring as they had fallen asleep during Michael's speech.

"Really?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"Eh, finished?" Bugs asked as he came with the water bottle. "Great speech and all, Doc, ya had 'em riveted, but, uh, didn't ya forget somethin'?"

"What did Michael forget?" Atticus asked Bugs.

"His secret stuff!" Bugs held out the bottle before gulping down the water.

The Looney Tunes that had fallen asleep soon woke up. Bugs grew big, strong, and tall and even flexed his arms to show various muscles.

"Wow!" Lola sounded aroused.

"Whoa, nice deltoids." Daffy smiled.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled quietly.

"Just play a long." Bugs winked quietly to Michael and Atticus.

Atticus nodded, knowing that this was the only way to motivate the Looney Tunes. 

"Uh, stop hoggin' it, Mike," Bugs tried to take the bottle as Michael glanced at it. "We're your teammates!"

"Secwet stuff?" Elmer looked curious as Porky took the bottle and drank from it and suddenly felt empowered. 

"You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?" Sylvester asked Michael.

'That water bottle is actually motivating them.' Cherry thought to herself.

The Tunes seemed to fight over the bottle as they all took a drink.

"You know, this goes against everything they taught me in Health Class." Daffy said as he took the bottle next.

"Do you wanna win or not?" Michael asked him.

"Bottom's up." Daffy shrugged as he drank down the water and tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

"That seemed to motivate them." Cherry said.

"Yep." Atticus agreed.

"All right, how 'bout we go out and kick some alien butt, huh?" Michael smiled. "Let's go!"

The team then joined hands and they then went back out into the court. And where they were motivated enough to handle anything.

The crowd cheered as the game was starting back up again. And where the Tune Squad was soon starting to beat the Monstars. Cherry wore her hair in a ponytail and wore an orange jacket with a white undershirt, black pants, white socks, and black shoes. She hummed a beat to herself as she dribbled a ball on the bleachers and sang the word 'Jam' to herself. And where the Monstars looked like they were now losing. 

Pound caught the ball when Bang threw it as Bugs then zipped by on a scooter and then tossed the ball to Michael. "Special delivery!"

"Nice pass!" Cherry cheered.

"NO!" Swackhammer growled as the Looney Tunes were now scoring. "Boo!"

Bupkus dribbled the ball and then jumped up to dunk it, only to find the hoop was covered in dynamite which then made him explode instantly.

"Nice kaboom, Wile E." Bugs smirked.

Wile E. smirked back to Bugs with a thumb's up until he was then grabbed by Brutus. And where he was wanting to punish Wil E. and wasn't even affected by any bullets. Bupkus grinned darkly, only for Elmer and Yosemite Sam to shoot at his mouth to break his teeth as they were both dressed in suits and sunglasses. Michael did his best to avoid Nawt as he scored the next basket. The boss alien did not seem to like this one bit.

"Let's teach him a lesson!" Pound snarled and went after Michael.

Sylvester took out a fishing rod and then reeled Pound's shorts off to show his bare bottom. Pound saw this and covered up his butt.

"Nice butt!" Lola called out as the audience laughed.

Michael smiled as things were getting back to normal and he found his spirit to play the sport again in the near future.

'Things look to be going great.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Goin' up!" Porky chuckled as he was carried by Foghorn and Sylvester.

"Go, team!" Cherry cheered.

Swackhammer grew outraged as his team was now losing to the Looney Tunes. The Monstars were on their way to the other side until Michael carried a certain skunk in his hand with a gas mask.

"'Ello, a little surprise for you, my friends." Pepe chuckled.

The Monstars soon passed out from the stench.

Pepe hopped up and kissed the basketball into the hoop. "Two points."

"Wahoo!" Cherry cheered.

Atticus was glad that Cherry was having fun as he stomped on the Monstars to shoot the next basket which swished and then hit Nawt right on the head. 

"Ooh, this will be good." Daffy smirked as he took out red paint and painted Pound's butt with it.

"I can already tell he'll have a bad experience with a bull." Atticus smirked.

Cherry was playing on her phone.

"Cherry, check this out." Atticus whispered.

Cherry looked up and then laughed out loud once she saw Pound in humiliation. A bull soon saw Pound's butt painted red. This made him very angry as he then went with his instincts and charged toward Pound and butted him with his sharp horns. Pound yelled out in pain as he shot right in the air while grabbing his sore bottom.

"That's gotta hurt." Brutus winced.

Blanko, Pound, and Bang cornered Tweety with evil grins.

"Uh-oh..." Tweety was nervous at first until he suddenly grew sharp claws and began to attack the Monstars.

"Oh, come on!" Brutus complained.

"What the heck, Tweety?!" Cherry gaped at the canary.

Elmer soon got the ball into the net.

"Yes!" Michael and Atticus cheered for the hunter.

"Time-Out!" Swackhammer demanded.

The game was soon put on pause. The horn blared as the Tune Squad was at 66 and the Monstars had 68.

"Shut up, you little bug!" Swackhammer shoved aside Marvin. "Get away from me!...Powwow."

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead.

Cherry handed him a towel.

"Thanks." Atticus said, accepting the towel.

Cherry nodded. Atticus then wiped off his sweat with the towel as Michael took another towel to do the same.

"Why didn't you get these guys?" Swackhammer pointed to Michael and Atticus.

'Sounds like he's interested in me and Michael.' Atticus thought to himself.

"The big one's a baseball player and we didn't even know about that kid." Pound replied.

"Yeah, boss, a baseball player and some kid." Nawt added in.

"Looks like a couple of basketball players to me with some superpowers." Swackhammer scoffed.

"Yeah, me too." Blanko agreed stupidly.

Brutus soon went face-palm before hitting Blanko on the head.

"Ow." Blanko pouted.

"They're the ones I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer demanded.

"Hey!" Cherry glared as she walked over in he MJ Jam outfit with her hands on her hips.

"Are you talking to me?" Swackhammer glared back at Cherry.

"Yeah, she's talkin' to you." Atticus glared back.

"You want a piece of us? Come on and get it!" Michael challenged.

Swackhammer chuckled darkly and walked toward the trio.

"Uh-oh." Brutus smirked.

Swackhammer blew more smoke in Cherry's face. Cherry coughed and gagged.

"What did you have in mind?" Swackhammer sneered to the three humans.

"What about we raise the stakes a little bit?" Michael prompted.

"Hmm... Interesting." Swackhammer smirked.

"If we win, you give the NBA players and Superman their talent and powers back." Michael replied.

"But what if we win?" Swackhammer grinned darkly.

"If you win...." Atticus started.

"Uh-huh." Swackhammer nodded.

"You get us." Atticus and Michael finished.

"Atticus!" Cherry's face paled.

"Good deal, Boss." Pound grinned.

"Uh, Docs, are you sure that's a good--" Bugs started before his mouth got covered.

Swackhammer blew his smoke as he had a vision in his head about what to do with Michael and Atticus if the Monstars won the game. "You'll both be our star attraction," he began. "You'll sign autographs all day long and play one-on-one with paying customers, and you'll always lose." he said directly to Michael.

"And I'll become your personal assistant." Atticus decided his own fate.

"Actually, you'll be Brutus's personal assistant." Swackhammer decided.

"Fair enough." Atticus agreed.

"Perfect." Brutus smirked.

Atticus nodded.

"Are you crazy?!" Cherry gaped at Atticus.

"I know what I'm doing." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed.

"Cherry, have I ever been wrong?" Atticus replied.

"Can I lie?" Cherry smirked. She was soon splashed by a random bucket. "OW!" she then winced and shivered as she held herself. "Ooh, cold, cold, cooold!" She soon looked to see where that came from.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Atticus repeated.

"Okay, not really..." Cherry said while shivering from the cold water. "Did you do that?"

"No." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry frowned while shivering and went back to sit down.

"Drell?!" Atticus called.

"She was asking for it." Drell said.

Atticus growled and then went out onto the court with Michael after the deal was set. "I'll deal with you later."

"Crush 'em." Swackhammer told the Monstars.

"You can count on it, Boss." Brutus smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Monstars soon became more violent and aggressive on the court against the Tune Squad and where it looked like they were getting a real beating. 

"This isn't good..." Cherry said as things looked back for the Looney Tunes. And where she soon saw Pound ready to flatten Lola. "Lola, look out!" she then cried out. 

"Belly Flop!" Pound jumped to squash Lola.

Bugs ran to push Lola out of the way and ended up being squashed by the orange alien.

Lola was successfully pushed out of the way and where she saw her savior squashed. This gratefully worried her more than anyone else. "Bugs! Bugs!"

"Is this your man?" Pound mocked as he got off of the gray rabbit.

Bugs twitched and looked rather miserable from the impact as Lola came to check on him.

"Bugs, are you okay?" Lola asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Bugs replied in a daze. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Bugs, thank you." Lola smiled since he had saved her life.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Bugs smiled back.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Lola said before kissing Bugs right on the lips. And where he seemed to like that very much.

"Time-Out." Michael gently called.

The horn blared and Marvin blew the whistle to do a time-out.

Michael looked to the team and it was not looking good. Wile E. was in a cast, Yosemite Sam had been burnt to a crisp, Sylvester was in a full body cast and beheaded, Elmer was stuck in a straight-jacket, Speedy Gonzales had been caught in a mouse trap, Foghorn Leghorn had a blood transfusion, Granny was in a wheelchair with bandages, Taz was knocked out cold until Witch Hazel revived him, the Roadrunner had a neck brace, Pepe had his tail in bandages, and Tweety was in an iron lung.

"This doesn't look good." Atticus said.

"Okay, we need a fifth player." Michael decided.

"I play basketball with my brother all the time, but I don't think I can do it professionally." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Atticus said.

"Hey, Coach, you got any more of that secret stuff?" Daffy asked Michael as he tried to flex his arms. "I think it's starting to wear off."

"It didn't wear off," Michael shook his head. "It was just water. You guys had the special stuff inside of you all along."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that," Daffy replied. "So, listen, you got any more?"

"I'll take some." Lola agreed.

"Yeah, uh, can I have some too?" Porky asked.

"Come on, Cherry," Atticus grabbed Cherry's hand and pulled her up into a standing position. "You can play center."

"All right." Cherry shrugged about being roped into the game like this.

Atticus then put Cherry in a jersey so she could play too. Cherry went to her spot as the game began again.

'Here we go.' Cherry thought to herself.

Lola had the ball first and then passed it to Michael.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Cherry called. 

Michael then threw the ball to her and she caught it and was about to shoot the basket until she saw the Monstars about to dog-pile on her. "Oh... My..." she said slowly until she was tackled by the Monstars.

However, despite that, the ball flew from the pile and ended up in the basket which gave the team another point.

"Yes!" Michael and Atticus cheered.

One of the aliens was cheering about the shot. This got him squashed by Swackhammer's hand.

"Little emo pancake." Bang mocked.

Cherry gasped as she was flattened and squashed. "This is most unpleasant..." she uttered out weakly.

"Looks like you need some help getting unflattened." Atticus said.

Drell stood over Cherry. "She looks like a pancake."

Two dogs soon came over as nurses. Drell and Atticus stepped aside.

"Let's get her outta there!" the tinier dog said as he held a nozzle, he then pinched Cherry's nose and shoved the nozzle in her mouth.

The bigger dog then pumped Cherry up like a flat tire.

"This is entertaining." Drell smirked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Atticus looked nervous for his best friend.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

Cherry was inflated like a balloon and the dogs let out the nozzle after she appeared to float in the air. And where she let out all of the air that was put in her. The others cringed from that as Cherry deflated like a balloon and soon fell back into the hospital bed and she was wheeled away.

"Cherry, I'll get you ice cream!" Atticus called out.

"Thanks!" Cherry groaned back.

"Poor Cherry..." Drell said quietly.

"Now we need to find a new player." Atticus said.

"A new player?" Michael asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Your Airness, but if your team doesn't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game." Marvin informed.

"Forfeit?" Michael frowned.

"Precisely, Sir Altitude." Marvin nodded.

Atticus looked at Drell. "Do you know how to play?" he asked the warlock.

"Yes, I do; I've watched some people play the game." Drell said.

"Great, you can be our fifth player!" Atticus then decided.

"Alright." Drell shrugged.

Atticus tossed him the ball.

Drell caught it and dribbled it. "How hard can it be?"

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Oh, by the way; no using magic or any powers to win." Marvin said.

"Oh, um, yes, Mr. Martian." Atticus nodded.

"What?!" Brutus glared.

"It's only fair." Marvin replied as he took the ball from Drell so they could begin.

"I'm sure I can do this game without my magic." Drell smiled nervously.

"It's okay, Drell, we just need to score two points and we can win." Michael told the warlock.

"That's right." Drell said.

Atticus soon taught Michael how the Looney Tunes world worked.

"So, it works with anyone?" Michael asked.

"Yes, as long as they're in this world." Atticus nodded.

"Thanks for the info." Michael said.

"All right, so, what's the plan?" Atticus asked.

"The duck gives the ball to the girl bunny and she gives it to the guy bunny and we win the game." Drell decided.

'He does realize we're on defense, right?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Drell, we're on defense." Michael told the warlock.

"Oh... Sorry, my sports knowledge is a little rusty." Drell chuckled sheepishly.

"We'll need a different play then." Atticus said.

"Okay, listen up," Michael took charge. "Somebody steal the ball, get it to me, and I'll score before time runs out."

"Sounds perfect." Atticus smiled.

"YES!" the Tunes agreed once they broke up and had a plan.

The crowd cheered as the game was then going on. Drell soon had an idea of how they could steal the ball and where it involved Daffy. Daffy was on his way.

"Hey, Duck." Drell pointed.

"Uh, the name's Daffy." Daffy told him.

"Whatever, come over here." Drell requested.

"Sure." Daffy shrugged.

"You see that guy over there?" Drell pointed to Pound.

"Uh-huh." Daffy nodded.

"I want you to..." Drell said before whispering his idea to the black duck.

Daffy began to like that idea. "Oh, yes, that's good!" he then smiled and went off.

"You the duck!" Drell told him.

"Now let's all play fair," Marvin said as he gave them the ball. "Here."

Pound soon hit him away.

"It's gut-check time." Daffy said to himself as he put on a football helmet and got into position as Pound took the ball. 

"Don't choke, Spaceman." Drell mocked Pound.

And where Daffy soon hit Pound in the gut.

"This must be mine!" Drell smirked as he took the ball and dribbled it all around as the Monstars began to surround him. 

"If you're smart, you'll hand over that ball, Earthling." Brutus glared.

"Okay..." Drell smirked, then passed the ball to Lola. "See ya!"

"Why, you little!" Brutus glared.

"Youv'e underestimated me." Drell smirked.

"Get the rabbit!" Pound chased Lola with his brothers. "Get the girl!"

"We can not lose!" Brutus glared.

"I'm open! I'm op--" Daffy jumped up until Brutus slammed him and held out his arms as the ball was in the air.

"This one's mine!" Brutus grinned.

"Not today!" Atticus took the ball from him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brutus glared.

"Hey!" Bupkus ran after Atticus.

"Bring it on, dude!" Blanko challenged.

Atticus then tossed the ball to Drell and he then tossed it to Michael and it was now up to him to score the winning shot.

"You can do it, Michael!" Drell called out.

Michael did his signature basketball move as he flew in the air with his hand over the ball. The Monstars growled and tried to stop him by grabbing onto him to hold him down. Michael then grunted as he stretched out his arm in a cartoony fashion to dunk the ball in the net. And where he was successful in getting the ball into the net.

"THE TUNES WIN!" the mouse announced.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

Everyone was overjoyed, except of course, the Monstars obviously.

"Oh, great." Brutus groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

"Losers!" Swackhammer glared.

"Sorry." the Monstars uttered out.

"Choke artists!" Swackhammer sneered.

"Sorry again." the Monstars frowned.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain." Swackhammer glared as he stormed off.

"Guys, why do you put up with this guy?" Atticus asked the Monstars, referring to Swackhammer.

"Because he's bigger." Bupkus replied fearfully at first.

Brutus soon started a timer so then he would time how long it would take for his not so smart brothers to figure out that all six of them were bigger than Swackhammer.

"He's bigger?" the others noticed.

"And we used to be smaller..." Bang muttered.

They all then glared to their boss. Brutus soon stopped the timer and where he was ready to send Swackhammer flying and where his brothers would help him with that.

"Let us help, Bro." Pound said.

"Of course." Brutus smiled as he allowed his brothers to help out with getting rid of their boss for good.

And where all six of them constructed their boss into a rocket. Brutus then sent Swackhammer off for good to send him back to their home. And where they sent Swackhammer off Looney Tunes style.

"Nobody messes with my brothers that long." Brutus glared as Swackhammer was gone for good. 

"Man, I hope we never see him again." Atticus commented.

"Oh, we won't." Drell said.

"Good." Atticus nodded and walked off.

"About your children though, I'm not sure..." Drell whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Atticus asked.

Drell coughed and shrugged. Atticus rolled his eyes and walked off.

Bugs passed the ball to Michael and that meant it was time for one more thing.

"Oh, right." Brutus groaned again.

"Do we have to?" Pound frowned.

"Yeah, that's part of the deal," Michael reminded them. "Touch the ball."

"Luckily the one that Brutus stole the powers and talent from is here." Drell said.

"I'll take care of him." Atticus replied.

"Touch the ball." Michael urged the Monstars.

"Oh, okay..." Bang groaned.

The Monstars then all touched the ball to give the talent back to its rightful owners and where they all soon turned right back to normal. They still had their clothes, but they were way too big obviously.

"That was so much fun." Blanko smiled.

"I feel so insignificant." Bang frowned.

"My clothes don't fit!" Pound groaned.

"My clothes are a bit big." Brutus said.

"What a trip." Nawt smiled about their experience.

"I'm up for another." Blanko replied.

Atticus soon took the basketball over to Clark Kent.

"I need that back when you're done!" Michael called to Atticus.

"Got it!" Atticus called back.

Once Atticus got to Clark, he explained why he was bringing the basketball. Lois smiled as she stood next to Clark.

"You're a lifesaver." Clark smiled.

"No, he's not," Cherry rushed over, then took out a popular candy for a visual pun. "This is a Lifesaver!"

Atticus soon rolled his eyes before Clark put his right hand on the Basketball. Clark smiled as he touched the ball and was given his superpowers back along with his talent in all sports.

"Clark?" Lois asked. "How do you feel?"

Clark removed his glasses dramatically as he felt back to normal. "SUPER!" He soon changed into Superman as he spun around like a tornado.

Atticus laughed a little. "Glad to have you back, sir."

"Glad to be back." Superman hugged Atticus.

Atticus soon tossed the basketball back to Michael.

"Thanks, man." Michael smiled as he took the ball back.

"Now, just what do we do with you guys?" Cherry asked as she glanced to the Nerdlucks. "How are we gonna get you home?"

"Uh, actually, we don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain." Pound replied.

"We hate it up there." Bang frowned.

"It stinks." Nawt gave a thumb's down.

"We were hoping of staying with the Looney Tunes." Brutus said.

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" the Nerdlucks begged with big grins on their faces.

"Oh, brother." Daffy scoffed.

"Eh, I don't know if you guys are looney enough." Bugs shrugged.

"Looney enough?" Brutus asked.

The Nerdlucks then hummed the Looney Tunes theme song as they dressed like the Tunes and tried acting silly and Nawt even shot them with a hunting gun which made their eyeballs bounce on the court.

"Anything to help me get over my break-up with Crystal..." Brutus shrugged.

"Crystal?" Atticus asked.

"She was another alien, she broke up with me, I don't know why though, but she said she wanted some space, so she went back with her friend Amber and I heard rumors that they're disguised somewhere on Earth." Brutus sighed.

"We can help you." Atticus said.

"I'm not even sure where she is, she might be with her brother Shiloh..." Brutus shrugged.

"Shiloh?" Cherry asked. "He sounds cute~"

"Focus." Drell said.

"I am." Cherry replied.

"They're from a different planet..." Brutus sighed. "I'm hoping to find them before the Men in Black do."

"We'll look for them." Atticus said.

"Really? Even after the way I treated ya?" Brutus asked.

"You have my blessing..." Atticus promised the alien.

"Wow." Brutus smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he seemed to had made a new friend.

"Oh! Michael, look at the time!" Cherry noticed. 

"It's 7:5--7:5--Quarter past 7:00." Porky added as he showed the time.

"That's right, Michael; you have to be at the baseball game in five minutes." Atticus said.

Michael put the basketball in his bag. "I really enjoyed playing with you guys," he said to Cherry, Atticus, and the Looney Tunes. "A lot of fun. Well, whatever it was, it was fun. All right, gotta go!"

"Well, kids, time to go home." Drell told Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry sighed. "I just wish I could've picked up a present for my brother on his wedding."

"I think I know the perfect thing." Drell said before whispering something to Cherry.

Cherry looked up and leaned in as he whispered into her ear. And where she liked it as it sounded like Michael Jordan giving an autographed basketball to her brother for his present.

"Uh, Michael, before you go...?" Cherry came up to the basketball player and whispered to him.

Michael smiled as he fulfilled her request and gave her a gift bag with tissue paper to put it in. Cherry smiled back as she then came back with her brother's wedding gift.

"Ready?" Drell asked.

"Ready." Cherry replied.

"As long as I can carry out my promise to Brutus." Atticus reminded.

"Of course, when you go with Scooby Doo and meet alien invaders, you shall." Drell replied.

"Wait, what?" Atticus smiled.

"Uh, nothing, I didn't say anything, come on, let's get you kids back home." Drell smiled nervously.

"Oh, fine." Atticus said.

"Stay out of trouble, Bugs." Cherry said.

"You know I will." Bugs replied as he stood beside Lola.

Atticus, Cherry, and Drell were soon teleported back to the present. Bugs and Lola shared a kiss once they were given some privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the day of Cherry's brother's wedding which meant that Mike and Ashley had to spend the day away from each other until 6:00.

"Hey, Attkus, do you like my new hat?" Hayden smiled up as he wore the ring bearer pillow on his head.

"You're supposed to carry the pillow with the rings in your hand." Atticus said.

"Hayden, where's Mike?" Cherry asked.

"He's takin' me to a baseball game until the wedding." Hayden smiled.

"I have to give him my wedding present for him." Cherry said.

"Grandma says to put it back there." Hayden pointed to a door.

Cherry went to the door and opened it to see other presents from friends and family and put her present there.

Later on, Cherry and Atticus had to be separated since Cherry was a bridesmaid for the wedding. And where Atticus went to find his seat.

"Hello, Atticus." Michelle smiled as she was in Bud's arm.

"Hey, guys," Atticus smiled to his best friend's parents. "Oh, Mrs. B, are you gonna cry?"

Michelle sniffled. "Of course I am!"

"She gets emotional at weddings." Bud said.

"No doubt, especially this one for her son." Atticus nodded.

The music then started as Mike came to the end of the aisle with the pastor while the bridesmaids were coming and linking arms with their groomsmen. And where after they walked down the aisle, soon came the bride of the wedding. Everyone stood for Ashley as she came down the aisle with her father along with the flower girl and her son.

They soon got to the end of the aisle. Ashley's father let go of Ashley so she could stand across Mike. The pastor began the service and everyone else sat down while the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood beside the bride and groom with the flower girl and ring bearer. Michelle whimpered as she was crying already and Bud hid some tears as he felt emotional as well. 

Cherry soon brings out a box tissues. Bud and Michelle smiled and then gestured for her to go back to Mike's best friend who was his best man. Hayden came between Mike and Ashley as they held jars of different colored sand to pour in together.

'Well, that's confusing.' Atticus thought to himself.

The bride, groom, and their ring bearer then poured the sand in together and the pastor explained it was to symbolize the bond of marriage between Mike and Ashley and once the sands would become one together, they would never part. Atticus was a bit confused about the sand part; he wasn't the only one as Patch was outside, not getting the part about the sand. Eventually, the pastor got to the final part of the wedding.

Mike and Ashley gave their I do's and the couple shared their first kiss as they were now husband and wife. And where everyone cheered. Ashley's brother caught the wedding band from Mike so he could marry his girlfriend and Ashley's maid of honor caught the bouquet. Cherry took her food and came to sit with Atticus once the wedding pictures were finally finished.

"Well, this day sure is one I'll never forget." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Cherry had a small smile. "I hope they enjoy their honeymoon."

"I'm sure they will." Atticus said.

Mike gave a speech which made everyone silent for a while and everyone toasted to the bride and groom.

Cherry came up to her brother. "Here's a present you and Hayden can share, and who knows? Maybe Hayden's little brother or sister."

Mike hugged his sister and then took out the basketball, but it wasn't just any basketball. "Nice signature, Cherry, it looks just like Michael Jordan's autograph I saw at the NBA Museum."

"It is." Cherry replied.

Mike soon went wide-eyed and where he saw that the signature really was Michael's. Cherry hid a small smirk.

"Where on Earth did you get this?!" Mike asked his younger sister.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, let's just say I got it from an old friend." Cherry replied.

"Thanks, kid!" Mike smiled.

"Sure, Mike... Sure..." Cherry replied as she cracked a small sincere smile.

This was sure going to be one day no one at the wedding would ever forget.

The End


End file.
